<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Деятели науки by LaFer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613971">Деятели науки</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaFer/pseuds/LaFer'>LaFer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Science</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:15:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaFer/pseuds/LaFer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Как познакомились и начали сотрудничать Старскрим и Скайфайр.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ruso, Transformers</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Деятели науки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ранее публиковалось на ficbook.net.</p><p>Визуал и идея:<br/>http://fav.me/d4bd9iu by yfm<br/>http://fav.me/d2z1uex by Kagamilei;<br/>фото — http://ex3m.com.ua/files/2016/04/Svetyashhiesya-peshhery-Vajtomo-11.jpg</p><p>Единицы длины и времени:</p><p>Мичаметр (сокращ. от англ. mechanometre) — ~ 1 метр.<br/>(Термин взят из списка матчасти на тф-форуме.)</p><p>Наноклик — 1 секунда.<br/>Клик — 90 секунд/1,5 минуты.<br/>Брийм — 8,3 минуты.<br/>Джоор — ~ 1 час.<br/>Цикл — 2 часа.<br/>Орн — ~ 24 часа.<br/>Ротация — 36 часов.<br/>Декацикл — 3 земных недели.<br/>Астроцикл — ~ 1 солнечный год.<br/>Ворн — ~ 83 земных года.<br/>(Термины взяты из англоязычного фанфика "Little Wonders".)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Почему мне ничего не сообщили?</p><p>Скайфайр хмуро взирал на ректора Иаконского научного института, нынче поставившего его перед неожиданным фактом — уходом напарника, проработавшего достаточно ворн, чтобы заслужить уважение и доверие коллег. Переезд на Парадрон в связи с серьёзными проблемами был, конечно, важной причиной, собственный исправный актив дороже, однако Скайфайр теперь остался единственным шефом лаборатории межпланетных исследований. Троих младших сотрудников, из которых один был практикантом, а двое других только пару ворн тому назад получили свои степени, можно было не брать в расчёт.</p><p>Триггерфорст устало потёр шеврон. За сегодняшний орн местная профессура-докторантура успела надоесть ему хуже горького окисла, поэтому он мог думать только о том, как поскорее исчезнуть отсюда домой. Стоявший перед ним высокий тетраджет, впрочем, к надоевшим не относился и виноват в его усталости не был.</p><p>— У него достаточно веская причина, Скайфайр.</p><p>— Я с этим не спорю, но почему со мной сразу никто не связался? Я бы всё без проблем подписал, но предупредить стоило!</p><p>— Пока ты был на восианской конференции, ему резко стало хуже. Десять ротаций тому назад он вдруг блокирнулся прямо в компании атомщиков. Упал, где стоял. Те чуть топливо со страху не слили, но медиков вызвали тут же. Такой скорости я даже в нашем главном госпитале у медботов не видел, но этот был — чистый профессионал.</p><p>— Кто был? — не понял Скайфайр.</p><p>— Медик, который его забрал. Если бы не он, наш Ренстил уже был бы дезактив. Правда, у этого доктора обнаружились очень вредные поведенческие протоколы… Впрочем, это всё лирика. Он его едва ли не от Праймусовых ворот оттащил, счёт уже на клики шёл.</p><p>— Стил — партизан, — проворчал джет. — Молчал, а сам наверняка за подавляющими присадками в перерывах бегал. При мне, ага… Небось ещё и нейросеть блокировал! Ну конечно, скажи он сразу — я бы сам его уволил с оплатой операции, тут же.</p><p>— Мы уже оплатили, — кивнул Триггерфорст. — В общем, на Парадроне он пробудет долго, там ему после капитального ремонта ещё ой как долго восстанавливаться. И отсюда я перехожу к главной проблеме: ты остался без помощника.</p><p>Официально эта должность именовалась «заместителем руководителя лаборатории №… по профилю…», но в научном обиходе заместителей беззлобно называли помощниками, первыми напарниками или, выражаясь институтским диалектом, «сообщниками по юникроновой кухне». Руководитель у любой лаборатории мог быть только один, а вот уже напарников он имел право взять и сразу нескольких. Конечно, на практике число мест, должностей и даже половинных ставок было сильно ограничено, а рабочие роли в лаборатории по факту распределялись порой обратно формальным признакам. Все руководители делились на два лагеря — тех, кто непосредственно занимался исследованиями и тех, кто только подписывал приказы и лабораторные журналы, не вникая в подробности. Скайфайр относился к первому типу, но его частые межпланетные экспедиции делали должность заместителя крайне необходимой. Пока Ренстил был в здравом (относительно) функционировании, работа шла почти без сбоев даже во время его отсутствия, и общались они друг с другом дружески, как равный с равным. Такая слаженная организация процесса даже позволила им с блеском завершить седьмой эксперимент, за который никто не хотел браться.</p><p>— Сам бы я справился, а вот лаборатория — нет, — покачал головой Скайфайр. — Мы со Стилом всё вдвоём решали, и чего требуют наши проекты, ты знаешь. Новый помощник нужен как можно скорее, а я понятия не имею, кому можно это доверить. Младшая троица, конечно, ребята талантливые, но я ни одного из них повысить не могу — по званиям и стажу не подходят.</p><p>— Так вот, у меня тут уже нарисовались претенденты на работу под твоим началом, — ректор не глядя потянулся к краю стола, где неосмотрительно возвышалась стопка инфорамок. — Где же этот дата… Ага. Вот оно. Как насчёт Джампстайера? Я знаю, он уже давно хочет с тобой работать.</p><p>— Только не Джампстайер, — тут же запротестовал джет. — Он настоящая сволочь, хоть и работоспособная. Стоит этого скраплета впустить в лабораторию, и её сразу можно смело закрывать.</p><p>— Он мне уже и запрос прислал. Взглянешь?</p><p>— Не хочу. Отошли ему категорический отказ, чтобы больше не зудел на эту тему. Он администратор, а не учёный, пусть им и остаётся. Кого-кого, но его в моей лаборатории не будет!</p><p>— Ладно, не заводись, — миролюбиво согласился Триггерфорст. — В конце концов, ты руководитель и сам понимаешь, что к чему. Второй кандидат будет поинтереснее. Он из Академии, ещё молод, но список у него уже внушительный. По немногим отзывам, талант, незаурядный потенциал, хотя самолюбив и слишком самостоятелен. Не в ладах с деканом ядерного факультета… Заинтересовался лабораторией после знакомства с твоей монографией. Вот, посмотри.</p><p>Скайфайр принял датапад с сухим запросом, составленным из тех казённых фраз, на которых зиждется любая кадровая бюрократия. В Академии, этом вечном сопернике Научного института, подобный официоз в последнее время был возведён едва ли не в абсолют. От института Академия отличалась тем, что являлась ещё и высшим учебным заведением, давая молодым учёным разностороннее образование и хорошую возможность для защит и карьерного старта. Это было очень старое и сильное учреждение с долгой историей, которому очень мешало увеличение количества документов и стремительное расширение собственных отделов. Казалось бы, обе организации, объединённые наукой и жаждой новых познаний, могли бы работать сообща, но они всегда, сколько себя помнил Скайфайр, стремились обставить друг друга. Сам тетраджет этой конкуренцией, впрочем, не интересовался, умных и маргиналов хватало и там и там.</p><p>Итак, позывной — Старскрим. («Как у сикера», — подумал Скайфайр.) Возраст — 410 ворн. Обучение… дипломы по химии и геологии… звание… должность… Переквалификацию проходил два раза, и оба — с наивысшим результатом. Нынешние курсы повышения квалификации практически исключали мухлёж и были суровы по части теории, поэтому на сумевших добиться высоких баллов смотрели с уважением. Далее… перечисление статей… наград… Послужной список у претендента действительно оказался немалым. Даже преподавал? Интересно… Ничего более конкретного, кроме этих лаконичного перечня, о кандидате не указывалось. Голофото также отсутствовало, однако постскриптум вежливо и настойчиво запрашивал встречу именно с самим Скайфайром и ни с кем иным.</p><p>Интересно, почему академист вдруг возжелал перейти в противоположный лагерь? Надоели родные пенаты или студенты? Впрочем, с выводами можно было не торопиться. По крайней мере, этот запрос стоит рассмотреть и серьёзно обдумать. Напарник нужен позарез, так или иначе, но Скайфайр привык каждого меха или фем отбирать лично и тщательно, и наличие предыдущих заслуг у претендента, кем бы он ни был, ничего не меняло. С новым коллегой предстоит сработаться заново, узнать, каковы его методы и спецификация, характер и отношение к работе, и, в конце концов, стать с ним заодно, как было с Ренстилом. От этого зависит дальнейшее функционирование далеко не маленькой лаборатории. Хотя, наверное, как с Ренстилом не выйдет. Итак, личная встреча. То, что этот Старскрим не стал сразу навязываться через обменное назначение «сверху» или знакомство, а начал с положенного в таких случаях запроса, добавило ему маленький плюс. Что ж, он, Скайфайр, встретится с ним, но не в этот декацикл. И даже не в следующий.</p><p>— Да… с этим кандидатом я могу переговорить, — наконец сказал джет, возвращая датапад. — Но ему придётся подождать. Я, собственно, пришёл за документами за экспедицию.</p><p>— Я уже уладил все формальности и переслал тебе, — ответил Триггерфорст, тут же отправляя ответ в Академию по поводу вышеупомянутого Старскрима. — Всё готово. Ваша с Райвером команда вылетает завтра во второй половине орна. Правда, мне тут кассета напела, что Академия тоже сунула туда свою любопытную носовую пластину. Так что в случае чего готовьтесь попрощаться с одиночеством.</p><p>— Лететь-то всё равно надо, — философски заметил Скайфайр. — И потом, Джерун — довольно большая планета, населённая органикой. Органику боятся многие, а места там хватит на всех.</p><p>— Да уж, ты так и не научился честолюбию.</p><p>— А к чему подобные конкурсы? Я занимаюсь наукой, а не состязаниями, это дело спешки не терпит. В конце концов, таких проектов, как у нас, в Академии нет, а мне сейчас нужны природные условия. Всё равно лаборатория пока работает только вполсилы.</p><p>— И то верно, — согласился ректор и устало провентилировал. — Ты, главное, собой там зря не рискуй.</p><p>Эта заботливая сентенция вызвала у никогда не лезшего на рожон джета смешок. Впрочем, настроение она слегка подняла.</p><p>— Ну кто бы говорил!</p><p>*</p><p>Экспедиция от Академии прилетела на Джерун почти декацикл назад. Едва только самые последние отчёты исследовательских дронов стали достоянием широкой научной публики, как полёт на планету стал делом практически решённым. Состав команды был довольно разношёрстным: специалисты по металлу и руде, физики, метеорологи, один астроном, несколько экспертов разных направлений и ответственные за технику. Такой набор был обусловлен очень широкими целями, обозначенными перед экспедицией, хотя цель практическая, несомненно, главенствовала над остальными.</p><p>Дистанцировавшись от сокомандников, эксперт по геологии от Академии Старскрим сидел на краю поросшего чахлой растительностью каньона, развернув походный компьютер и изучая джерунианский грунт. До конца процесса оставалось немного, и он начал размышлять над тем, что беспокоило его в последнее время — над обстановкой у себя на работе и над глупым пари, которое его угораздило заключить с неизвестным учёным из датанета.</p><p>Второе было сущей забавой, разве что условия нужно было выполнять наяву: знакомясь с теми, кого раньше не знал, называть свой датанет-псевдоним вместо позывного, и так в течение астроцикла с момента уговора. У Старскрима псевдоним был короткий, но меткий — Air. Его виртуальный противник под скучным именем Reactive оказался до заглючки спокойным и упрямым, аргументируя свою точку зрения неторопливо и вдумчиво, но в корне не соглашаясь с мнением Старскрима. Такая невозмутимая вежливость бесила и внушала одновременно. Хотя, надо отдать ему должное, он был весьма интересным и образованным собеседником. Чем-то его манера изложения напоминала монографию институтского учёного Скайфайра (он что, тоже восианец?), которую геолог прочёл буквально взахлёб и в лабораторию которого подумывал перейти, почти не сомневаясь, что ему не откажут. Насколько он знал, большая часть штата лаборатории состояла из младших сотрудников, а о Скайфайре было известно и того меньше, кроме разве что списка научных заслуг да некоторых положительных отзывов. Попытка не пытка, хорошие пути отхода в случае вероятного увольнения никогда не помешают. Нынешний полёт был последней экспедицией Старскрима в составе Академической команды; увеличение конфликтов на работе и возросший с прошлого ворна блат раздражали вспыльчивого сикера всё больше. Reactive ненароком проболтался, что он тоже из института, Старскрим по ходу разговора случайно зацепился за вопрос сверхпроводимости, тот не согласился с предложенным типом исследовательского оборудования… Дело кончилось тем, что обоим спорщикам запретили доступ к переписке на три орна, вынудив потратившего полночи на дискуссию Старскрима наконец уйти офф.</p><p>До недавнего времени Старскрим активно поддерживал конкурентную политику Академии, но в последнее время, решая для себя вопрос с карьерой, понял, что вне конкуренции должен быть он сам. В конце концов, он не соврёт, если скажет, что он действительно лучший. Разве это не его процессоры мгновенно выстраивали нестандартные логические цепочки? Разве не он блестяще защитил диссертацию по прикладной химии в условиях космоса? И разве не он способен летать в небе любой планеты? Да любая научная организация его с радостью примет, вон даже Восианский Аэрокосмический Центр, работавший в основном на орбитальные патрули, дальнюю разведку и подготовку лётных кадров, недавно предлагал место консультанта за хорошие кредиты. Старскрим бы с радостью вернулся в родной город с его парящими прозрачными шпилями, но работать в науке, летая самому по себе, хотелось больше.</p><p>Последняя мысль вернула его к текущему анализу. Голоэкран показывал, что до завершения процесса осталось 4,5 клика. Джерун с недавнего времени входил в приграничную полосу Империи, с дальнейшей возможностью стать её полноправной частью, но до сих пор им никто особенно не интересовался. Планета большей частью состояла из металлов и застывшей лавы; под верхним слоем скрывались значительные запасы воды, метана и нескольких видов других газов в меньшем количестве. Ландшафт всё ещё формировался, гравитация была близка к стандартной. Период вращения вокруг собственной оси — около одного орна, вокруг двойной звезды класса «карлик» — три с лишним астроцикла. Ещё Джерун имел пару спутников, один из которых был покрыт почти сплошным льдом и снегом, а второй, поменьше, обладал очень коротким и быстрым лунным циклом. Плоскость эклиптики самой планеты была овально вытянута, порождая по два холодных сезона и по два жарких лета в местный год. Сейчас как раз шло второе лето. А ещё здесь присутствовала органическая жизнь — больше двадцати видов карликовых растений, бактерии, крылатые и примитивные четвероногие. Им повезло, что планета находилась достаточно близко к солнцам, чтобы не замёрзнуть, и достаточно далеко, чтобы не спечься. В основном местные формы жизни предпочитали скрываться в норах, хотя нередко выбирались наружу. Как итог — странная планетка, но для развития будущей колонии вполне пригодная.</p><p>И в том, что по соседству обнаружилась вторая экспедиция, от того же института, не было ничего удивительного. Старскрим был уверен, что обе команды чисто случайно успели первыми, дальше и Праксус, и Симфур подтянутся, и ещё много кто. Последние отчёты дронов открыли потенциал возможной добычи газов и металлов, а учёным предоставили возможность поближе познакомиться со страшной, по их мнению, органикой.</p><p>Старскрим фыркнул и слегка изменил расположение засидевшегося корпуса. Ну что такого страшного в этих формах жизни? У них слабые сервоприводы и полностью отсутствует металл, а их нейроимпульсы имеют электро-химическую природу, что тормозит процесс мышления и порой даже стирает некоторые данные из памяти (странный термин «мозг» мало подходил к их биопроцессорам, считал учёный). Продолжительность их функционирования исчислялась считанными астроциклами. Тем не менее, кибертронцы продолжали осторожничать, иногда небезосновательно. Один из доцентов на кафедре Старскрима до сих пор с ужасом вспоминал, как привезённый с дальних рубежей крупногабаритный экземпляр слил на него своё вонючее отработанное и вцепился когтями в задние швы трансформации, откуда его под неприличный студенческий хохот не могли отцепить ещё десять кликов. Потом до срыва шлюзов хохотали уже преподаватели, когда более тщательное наблюдение выявило, что органик таким способом просто демонстрировал свой страх.</p><p>Да, Старскрим мог презирать подобную форму жизни, но он её совершенно не боялся. Скорее, его отношение к органикам можно было даже назвать брезгливо-любопытным. Они на самом деле бывали весьма интересными, даже когда пугались.</p><p>А после этой экспедиции он, скорее всего, уйдёт и сможет наконец стать настоящим учёным, свободным в своём полёте.</p><p>Сигнал об окончании анализа вывел его из задумчивости. Старскрим встал, развёл манипуляторы в стороны, приходя в себя после долгого сидения, пошевелил крыльями и стал собираться, когда его внимание вдруг привлекла высокая белая фигура.</p><p>Забредший на противоположную сторону каньона институтчик (ибо других трансформеров тут быть не могло) присел, пытаясь достать что-то из-под скрюченного куста. Но сикера поразило не то, что кто-то оказался таким же любителем одиночества во имя науки, а то, что им был тетраджет, причём типичнейший. Цвета его брони были почти такими же, как и у самого Старскрима, только белого больше. Странно, в Иаконе тетраджетов раз-два да обчёлся, да и в Восе их количество в последнее время постепенно сокращалось, уж слишком обособленными они были. Старскрим ни разу не слышал о том, что в Научном институте работает тетраджет, но этих ребят он уважал. Во-первых, хотя бы из хвалёной солидарности всех крылатых, во-вторых, они были уравновешенными, скрытными и мощными, имея неоспоримое преимущество в дальнем перелёте, хоть и потребляли много топлива. Геолог настроил оптику, присматриваясь к действиям тетраджета, и удивился ещё больше, увидев, как тот… бережно вытащил из кустов маленького органика.</p><p>Старскрим даже сборы отложил, с интересом наблюдая за дальнейшими действиями крылатого собрата, оправдывающего в данный момент поговорку «друг всему живому». Тот держал испуганно свернувшееся в клубок существо на раскрытых ладонях и, кажется, даже пытался успокоить. Получалось это у него не очень, но тетраджет упорно продолжал свои неуклюжие попытки психопомощи. Убедившись, что органик бежать и не собирается (это, конечно, было бы проблематично с высоты ладоней рослого трансформера), тетраджет стал подниматься со своей ношей вверх по склону, но затем вдруг обернулся. Старскрим понял, что его самого засекли на внутреннем радаре, но принял это как должное, непринуждённо ответив на неторопливый полупоклон коллеги с той стороны. Восианцы всегда и везде держатся друг друга, оставаясь восианцами; ритуалы для них, как и для всех крылатых — неоспоримая константа.</p><p>На этом короткое знакомство и закончилось. Узнать бы, кто это такой, но пока и своих дел полно. Старскрим ушёл к себе в лагерь и в следующие орны не видел этого джета ни разу, с головой погрузившись в работу и забыв даже о своём первом порыве узнать, кто это был.</p><p>*</p><p>— Ради Праймуса, не носись, — устало попросил Скайфайр в десятый раз за вечер.</p><p>Юный таулан (новому термину в каталоге всех известных органиков не было и трети декацикла) опустил голову на мохнатые лапы и издал резкий сверчащий звук. Скайфайр провентилировал, в сотый раз пожалев о том, что адаптивные программы кибертронцев не предполагают понимания примитивного органического языка.</p><p>— И не вздумай это пить! — учёный решительно убрал оставшиеся на столе жидкости в специальный бокс.</p><p>Уже прошло почти пятнадцать местных суток, как они разместились лагерем на этой планете. Около десятка портативных жилых отсеков стояло подключёнными к генераторам на врытых в землю опорах — эдакий научный посёлок. Можно было, конечно, жить и на корабле, но принятый большинством членов экспедиции вариант был удобней. Скайфайр, порядком уставший от столицы, здесь отдыхал Искрой и здорово расслаблял нейросеть в увлекательной работе и вечерних релаксациях. По своей природе он вообще не был склонен к поведению под влиянием сиюминутного импульса. Лагерь института, как вскоре выяснилось, привлёк обещанных Триггерфорстом коллег из Академии, но пока что, как ни странно, обходилось без конфликтов. Видимо, так на трансформеров влиял спокойный летний Джерун. Обе стороны занимались каждая своим делом, по-прежнему стараясь опередить конкурента, но это никак не влияло на совместные вечерние посиделки в некоем подобии походной заправки, которую обе экспедиции без сговора додумались собрать в одном и том же месте.</p><p>Спасённый Скайфайром органик оказался спарком, точнее — детёнышем. В первый орн он жался к шкафчику с инструментами и наотрез отказывался двигаться или ещё хоть как-то идти на контакт. Уже отчаявшийся Скайфайр осторожно вправил ему вывихнутую лапу и выпустил подальше от лагеря. Однако через некоторое время объевшийся полых побегов бонты, растения, в изобилии встречавшегося на подходе к периметру, зверёк заявился обратно под порог полевой лаборатории, бывшей одновременно жилым отсеком джета. Прогнать любопытный клубок шерсти у Скайфайра духу не хватило, так что теперь таулан бодро нарезал круги по лагерю, то уходя, то возвращаясь. Вчерашнее утро ознаменовалось эпичным выходом пред округлившиеся окуляры коллег, ибо таулану захотелось перезаряжаться у джета на шлеме и снять себя он не разрешал; циклом позже непоседливое создание пришлось отлавливать в машинном отсеке корабля. Видимо, одного лагеря зверьку показалось мало. Как он туда вообще залез — оставалось загадкой эона.</p><p>Справедливости ради, этот конкретный органик не сливал отработку, не разбрасывал шерсть и вообще, судя по вчерашнему опыту, на состояние систем никак не влиял. Он просто был — и всё.</p><p>Сейчас Скайфайр заканчивал последнюю запись о влиянии солнц на некоторые химические процессы внутри микроструктуры растений. Таулан, сподобившийся в кои-то веки пять кликов посидеть смирно, подобрался поближе и… улёгся прямо на датапад.</p><p>— Ну какого шарка?! — едва не взвыл джет.</p><p>Услышав в металлическом голосе возмущённые интонации, таулан вздыбил шерсть и недовольно зашипел. Скайфайр осторожно поднял датапад и перевернул его, надеясь заставить зверька спрыгнуть на стол, но наглый таулан оказался умнее — зацепившись коготком за раму, он просто перелез обратно наверх. Скайфайр перевернул датапад ещё раз. Результат был тот же.</p><p>— Ладно, сиди… — проворчал он, вставая. Шлак с ней, с записью, там текста осталось чуть-чуть. Доделать можно и завтра.</p><p>Он вышел наружу, но дальше не пошёл — двойная звезда садилась, и зрелище было очень романтичным. Скайфайр уселся прямо на пороге, задумчиво уставившись на солнца и подперев манипулятором подбородок. По соседству спорили коллеги, но джет их почти не слушал. Заметив в противоположном солнцам небесном секторе уже достаточно яркий ледяной спутник и его вечно спешащего на обгон собрата, Скайфайр сделал видеопанораму, записав вечернее зрелище себе в память. Хм, а ведь спутники они ещё не исследовали. Вряд ли на них найдётся что-то особенное, но они могут стать отличной базой для добывающей колонии, позволив сохранить экосистему самой планеты. На ледяном спутнике можно выстроить подземные поселения, второй неплохо бы окружить жилым орбитальным кольцом с искусственной гравитацией… Скайфайр, будучи практиком, сам не заметил, как увлёкся космостроительными планами, бездумно пялясь в закат.</p><p>От вопроса поставок его отвлёк отблеск в небе над головой, пробежавший по чьему-то крылу. Скайфайр увеличил оптическую чувствительность, вглядываясь в неожиданного летуна. Так и есть — тот самый сикер из академической экспедиции, копавшийся в грунте в тот орн, когда он спасал таулана в каньоне. Не мыслящие себя без неба, сикеры в общем-то не были большой редкостью, и Скайфайр не нашёл ничего удивительного в трансформе коллеги, который оказался крылатым, как и он сам. Вот только странно, что он один, неужели у него не нашлось тройки? Триада обычно всюду следовала за своим ведущим, а уж одинокий ведомый и вовсе был несуществующим нонсенсом. Впрочем, по характеру полёта джет понял, что стать ведомым этому сикеру точно не грозит. Он летал стремительно, легко, свободно и уверенно, словно исполнял некий невесомый танец, а мгновенный набор высоты и последующая мёртвая петля даже вызвали у Скайфайра мысленные аплодисменты. И главной была даже не скорость, которой у сикера было более чем достаточно. Повороты и умение сманеврировать точно в нужный момент — вот главные показатели лётного мастерства, по которым обычно оценивали истребителей на знаменитых восианских аэрогонках и во время подготовки в Центре. И этом плане сикер был безупречен. Талантливый Ищущий, ничего не скажешь. После относительно плавного виража сикер начал выполнять различные фигуры, половину которых, Скайфайр был уверен, даже в Восе не преподавали. Эти процессоросносные выкрутасы продолжались ещё полджоора, и джет уже начал подумывать, а не присоединиться ли к нему в небесном рауте, но, поколебавшись, отказался от этой мысли. Во-первых, сам он, как грузовая модель, не настолько грациозен, во-вторых, банально вставать и тратить энергию на трансформацию и прыжки было лень. Он только записал кусочек полёта ради развлечения и просидел до тех пор, пока сикер наконец не сделал крутой разворот и не улетел в сторону своего лагеря.</p><p>Скайфайр сверился с хронометром и с удивлением обнаружил, что торчит на пороге уже квинт знает сколько времени. Первое солнце скрылось за горизонтом, второе было наполовину поглощено им. Вечерние сумерки сгустились — темнело здесь быстро. В ладонь настойчиво ткнулся таулан, которому, видимо, надоел датапад, возня с которым не имела благодарного зрителя.</p><p>— Нет, и не проси, — не согласился Скайфайр.</p><p>Зверёк снова издал сверчанье, затем развернулся и с удивительной скоростью припустил в сторону плато с зарослями бонты. Вот с чем, а с кормёжкой у него точно никогда не было проблем.</p><p>Зная, что таулан рано или поздно вернётся, Скайфайр зашёл в лабораторию, убрал датапад и очистил своё рабочее место до завтрашнего утра. Потом спокойно запер отсек и впервые за всё своё пребывание на Джеруне решил посетить полевой бар, как обе экспедиции величали самодельную походную заправку.</p><p>*</p><p>Заглядывая в бар, Старскрим намеревался просто пропустить стаканчик после тяжёлого разговора с начальством. Сеансы связи с Академией проводились только раз в местные сутки, так как в системе находилась всего одна автостанция, да и та — с ограниченными частотами. Упомянутое начальство состояло в основном из высокоинтеллектуальных мехов, но в последнее время они и Старскрим находились в натянутых отношениях. Геолог мстительно порадовался, что удалённость планеты от основных станций и космических трасс не позволяет пройти качественному видеосигналу, лишив его сомнительного удовольствия наблюдать начальственный фейс.</p><p>Нет, всё же придётся уходить. Если бы не один из новых проректоров Академии, занимавший одновременно должность декана, то он бы ещё двадцать раз подумал, но этот профессор упорно не давал Старскриму прохода, придираясь по каждому пункту. И это ещё он, Старскрим, виноват, что у него дипломы химика и геолога, а не ядерщика! Это все энергетики, что ли, такие высокомерные? (О том, что за ним самим иногда водится такой грешок, сикер благополучно забыл.) По какому, спрашивается, праву он должен обсуждать типы реакторов, если его в итоге всё равно ткнут фейсом в ржавчину? Да пошёл этот болван Юникрону в резервный порт!</p><p>Он окинул помещение быстрым взглядом — почти весь состав обеих экспедиций находился здесь, беззаботно травя байки. Неожиданно Старскрим заметил давешнего тетраджета, вспомнил, что хотел познакомиться, ещё постоял, сомневаясь, и в итоге направился прямиком к нему. Всё равно нервотрёпку надо залить, так он хоть сделает это в компании ещё одного крылатого, и поговорить будет с кем. Конечно, Старскрим знал, что за его полётами наблюдают, ещё с момента выхода из мёртвой петли, и узнал наблюдателя, так что дальнейшие «небесные танцы» были просто игрой на единоличную публику. Интересно, где тот отсиживался все вечера и почему пришёл в бар только сегодня?</p><p>Джет, конечно, заметил севшего рядом Старскрима, но продолжал глушить энергон с поразительным спокойствием, неторопливо смакуя каждый глоток. На его светлом фейсе отражалась полная безмятежность — мысленно он явно был не здесь. Сикер тоже попросил себе стаканчик (вступающая в моду новая форма оболочек для энергона была немного странной, но более изысканной) и понял, что начинать разговор надо первым.</p><p>— У ветра нет направления.</p><p>— У него есть цель, — подхватил вторую часть ритуальной фразы джет, слегка наклонив голову. Это было одним из множества вариантов приветствия у крылатых.</p><p>— Ты наблюдал.</p><p>— Конечно, — тут же включился в диалог джет. — Отлично летаешь, все медали по пилотированию на сто ворн вперёд твои.</p><p>— А почему не на тысячу? — пошёл на принцип Старскрим.</p><p>— А на десять тысяч слабо?</p><p>— Уж не слабее твоего, — фыркнул сикер.</p><p>— Я шаттл, — невозмутимо согласился тот и сделал ещё глоток.</p><p>Собеседники переглянулись, оценивая друг друга. Судя по тому, что джет его до сих пор не послал, налаживание контакта шло просто отлично.</p><p>— Что ж не присоединился к полёту, шаттл?</p><p>— Самолётам, видишь ли, не хотел мешать.</p><p>— Боишься, что самолёты только хвостом тебе посветят?</p><p>— Нет, боюсь, что всякая хвостатая мелочь мне обзор засорит.</p><p>— А у тебя глосса не промах, — невольно восхитился ехидцей в голосе джета Старскрим.</p><p>— А у тебя большое самомнение.</p><p>— Уж не больше твоего.</p><p>— Я джет. Мне по типоразмеру положено. А ты повторяешься.</p><p>— Ты тоже.</p><p>Оба снова переглянулись и наноклик спустя чокнулись стаканами.</p><p>— За науку, — искренне провозгласил джет.</p><p>— И за адекватных в этой науке, — добавил Старскрим, опрокидывая в себя сразу половину.</p><p>— Ты сказал «адекватных». Почему? — уточнил джет.</p><p>Спросил, как праксианец. Если он и в науке настолько логичен, так неудивительно, что их институт часто оказывается первым в рейтинге. Ещё один аргумент к возможному переходу туда.</p><p>— Потому, что одних умных процессоров мало, — в голосе геолога прорезалась нотка недовольства. — Если тебе задают один вопрос, а ты специализируешься совершенно по другому, то как это называется?</p><p>— Обращение не по адресу, — усмехнулся джет.</p><p>— Идиотизм. Вот как это называется, — припечатал Старскрим и, полностью осушив стакан, заказал ещё один.</p><p>Впечатлился джет или нет, но он ему посочувствовал.</p><p>— А потом ты оказываешься крайним, — добавил сикер.</p><p>Повисла пауза.</p><p>— Что здесь за грунт такой странный? — решил оживить разговор джет.</p><p>— Выпытываешь профессиональные тайны? — прищурился Старскрим.</p><p>— Нет, я грунтом не занимаюсь, — возразил тот. — Просто у здешнего структура нетипичная. Если не хочешь, можешь не отвечать.</p><p>— А что тебя привело тогда в каньон?</p><p>— В каньон? — джет задумался. — Скажем так, я… гулял.</p><p>— Гулял?</p><p>— Это всё моя лень, конечно. Мой обычный режим — четырнадцать джооров в сутки, не меньше.</p><p>— Ты только о работе говорить способен? — подозрительно спросил Старскрим, не любивший слишком заядлых трудоголиков.</p><p>— Ты, судя по твоим жалобам, тоже.</p><p>— Я не жаловался.</p><p>— Жаловался-жаловался, — беззлобно констатировал джет.</p><p>— Ну, знаешь ли…</p><p>— Расслабь контуры, — примирительно посоветовал собеседник. — И потом, если бы я действительно захотел выпытать профессиональную тайну, то не стал бы спрашивать напрямик. Если бы ты не хотел поговорить, то не подсел бы ко мне, а устроился бы подальше. Тебе сейчас нужен слушатель.</p><p>Он мысли, что ли, читает? То, что он был способен сразу ухватить суть, говорило о многом. И, шарк его подери, он был прав.</p><p>— Ты случайно не аналитик, а? — Старскрим прикончил остатки второй порции.</p><p>— Я просто учёный, — снова улыбнулся джет, как будто этим всё исчерпывалось. Улыбка у него была добрая и какая-то даже… лучезарная, что ли. Воистину, блаженный какой!</p><p>— Ладно, «просто учёный», — передразнил его сикер, поняв, что с этого места уже можно расслабиться. — Загружать тебя рабочим негативом я не хочу, а вот о чём-нибудь нормальном поговорил бы.</p><p>— Ну, раз ты не хочешь говорить о грунте, тогда предлагаю обсудить последнюю серию «Рэйзорблэка из Тарна». Как один из вариантов.</p><p>— Ты серьёзно смотришь этот сериал?! — поразился Старскрим.</p><p>— А что с ним не так? Хороший сюжет, неплохие актёры, убедительная постановка. И музыка ничего, — привёл аргументы джет.</p><p>— Нет, ты не понял. Ты просто первый мех в моём окружении за последний астроцикл, который смотрит нормальный сериал вместо популярной окиси.</p><p>— Так это же хорошо. И потом, окись вещает в головизоре, а за нормальным культурным отдыхом в датанет лезть надо.</p><p>— Я ещё не успел посмотреть эту серию, — почуял начало интересного диалога Старскрим. — Расскажешь?</p><p>Дальше всё пошло по накатанной. В какой момент первичная осторожность знакомства уступила бурному интеллектуальному потоку, ни один, ни второй так и не поняли. Они принимали бокалы, пили (джет пил в два раза медленнее сикера, но ему с его габаритами окосеть в любом случае не грозило), снова принимали и снова пили. Пять кликов спустя Старскрим уже знал последние сериальные спойлеры, ещё через пятнадцать — снабдил джета анонсом обновления телескопических снимков вновь открытых созвездий, потом расхохотался от рассказанного тем удачного анекдота, а через джоор снова начал жаловаться. На жалобу это, впрочем, уже походило мало — скорее на душевную критическую исповедь. Разговор протекал легко, плавно и свободно, ловко обходя острые вопросы, а о политике не вспоминали вообще. Казалось, каждая реплика уже заранее имеет готовый ответ. Они сидели, иногда чокались и разговаривали, трепались целую вечность, будто уже были давно знакомы, причём говорил больше Старскрим, а джет слушал, регулярно посмеиваясь и кивая в нужных местах. Особое единодушие вызвала тема студенчества.</p><p>— …нет, ты понимаешь, каков любознательный выискался? Я, значит, думаю, что я такого в уравнении реакций написал, смотрю на свою броню, не вляпался ли в этот шлаков раствор… а он ржёт! Причём понял, что я, как заменяющий преподавателя, это безобразие слышу и вижу, смотрит мне в оптику и продолжает истерично хохотать! Совсем крышу снесло! Группа смотрит на него, на меня и снова на него, оптика у всех оквинтевшая. Ну, я к нему подошёл посмотреть, чем он там страдает…</p><p>— И чем же? — джет слушал с нескрываемым интересом.</p><p>— Этот болван читал! Будущий металлофизик, студент престижной Академии прятал на коленях второй датапад и втихаря читал пародийные рассказы про войну и коннект! Праймус… я как прочёл вслух абзац про пункт сбора кредитов на патриотизм в стрип-баре, так меня аж переклинило, вся аудитория на месте слегла…</p><p>Старскрим в знак подтверждения приложил ладонь к фейсу и закрепил байку очередным глотком, пока впечатлившийся джет тихо смеялся.</p><p>— И чем всё закончилось?</p><p>— А ничем. Я реквизировал у него датапад, утихомирил сокурсников, а вечером ради интереса решил посмотреть, над чем он там угорел. Такого бреда я ни в одной книге не видел, — завершил свой рассказ Старскрим.</p><p>— А датапад?</p><p>— Вернул потом. В конце концов, читать бред — это его право, лишь бы не на занятиях.</p><p>Джет только покачал головой.</p><p>— Ты был на другой стороне? — спросил Старскрим ещё пару бриймов спустя.</p><p>— Планеты?</p><p>— Ага.</p><p>— Нет, времени не было.</p><p>— Зря. Там нереально красиво. Никогда не видел в одном месте столько воды.</p><p>— Там, насколько я знаю, находится море...</p><p>— Там не море. Это самый настоящий океан! Шум волн, огромное пространство, красивые камни на дне... По ним ещё какие-то пятилучевые органики ползают... Жаль, у нас такого нет.</p><p>— Это же до шарка лететь, — поразился джет.</p><p>— Если захотеть, то уже не до шарка, — возразил Старскрим. — Я туда за три с половиной джоора долетел, правда, не над экватором и против вращения. А тебе это и того легче.</p><p>— Ну, я вряд ли захочу, — хмыкнул джет.</p><p>— Поверь, это того стоит.</p><p>Энергон потихоньку действовал, и Старскрим начал регистрировать растекающуюся по системам блаженную лень.</p><p>— У тебя триада есть? — неожиданно поинтересовался джет.</p><p>— Была одна, но разлетелись, — удивился собственной откровенности Старскрим, но дальше развивать тему не стал. Действительно, кому какое дело, нашёл ты свою Истинную Триаду или нет. Собеседник и не настаивал.</p><p>…Время бежало, учёные постепенно расходились один за другим, разминая сервоприводы. Скайфайр отставил опустевший стакан и взглянул на окончательно умолкшего и размякшего сикера, прикрывшего фейс ладонями и явно не желающего никуда вставать после такого количества энергона. Поговорить с ним было одно удовольствие — он разбирался во многих сферах, включая космическую, и вообще быстро соображал. Оставалось только надеяться, что он и без энергона на это способен. Такой мог бы даже стать заместителем, ведь в лаборатории именно такой и нужен…</p><p>Скайфайр встал, собираясь уходить.</p><p>— Ну что ж, завтра опять за работу. Спасибо за разговор. Было очень приятно.</p><p>— И тебе спасибо. Ты приходи, ещё пообщаемся, — ответили из-под ладоней. — Я тут немного посижу.</p><p>Джет кивнул бармену и пошёл к выходу. Пора в перезарядку, завтра надо уже наконец покончить с растениями, ведь по плану впереди пещеры, атмосфера и много чего ещё.</p><p>Только на пороге своего жилища Скайфайр мельком подумал, что так и не догадался спросить у нового знакомого его позывной.</p><p>*</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>Исследовательский журнал<br/>
Автор: ведущий научный сотрудник<br/>
по вопросам инопланетных исследований<br/>
Скайфайр</b>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i><b>Система:</b> Джефра<br/>
<b>Звезда:</b> двойная звезда класса G2V<br/>
Джефра-1 и Джефра-2 (2J)<br/>
<b>Планета:</b> Джерун (первая от звезды)<br/>
<b>Тип планеты:</b> органическая<br/>
<b>Происхождение:</b> звёздная туманность<br/>
(предположительно),<br/>
космический мусор<br/>
и астероиды (вероятно)<br/>
<b>Местонахождение:</b> северное полушарие<br/>
<b>Объекты исследования:</b> флора как представитель органики<br/>
микрофауна,<br/>
история формирования планеты<br/>
<b>Цель исследования:</b> специфика эко-системы планеты<br/>
(в потенциальном взаимодействии с цивилизацией)</i>
</p><p>
  <i>(УМЕНЬШЕНИЕ КОЛИЧЕСТВА ГЛИФОВ СПОСОБСТВУЕТ ЧЁТКОСТИ НАУЧНОЙ МЫСЛИ!!!<br/>
Пиши меньше, но конкретнее.)</i>
</p><p>
  <i><b>Запись 82</b><br/>
Обнаружено свойство местной флоры конвертировать некоторые вещества в кислород. Предстоит узнать точно, откуда они берут энергию для подобного преобразования. Предварительно мы пока можем предполагать энергию звезды, влияние самой атмосферы либо наличие какого-то вещества в грунте. Скорее всего, такое преобразование жизненно необходимо для флоры.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Агентом преобразования служат определённые типы органических единиц (условное название — клетки). Эти агенты являются источником постоянно возникающих химических соединений в органике. Анализ показывает наличие магниевых комплексов в микроструктуре флоры.<br/>
Низшая флора более устойчива к специфическим условиям, однако имеет те же показатели. (Примечание: любит влагу.)</i>
</p><p>
  <i><b>Запись 83</b><br/>
Появилась идея взять в искусственные условия (в жилой отсек) три отобранных образца. Поскольку на природе у растений отработан полный цикл самовоспроизведения и функционирования, лучшим решением будет попробовать воссоздать эти условия. Для этого нам понадобится большое количество грунта и воды. Минус — мы пока не знаем, как именно реплицируются растения.</i>
</p><p>
  <i><b>Запись 84</b><br/>
Только что наблюдали новое атмосферное явление. Оно состоит из мелких шариков льда и характеризуется быстротечностью при сильном ветре. Скорее всего, их образование зависит от продолжительности нахождения капель воды в очень холодном облаке. <s>(Стучит по броне не больно, но неприятно. У Лансера полные стыки этой шарковни.)</s> Также им свойственно быстрое таяние (при температуре в этом поясе), поэтому проанализировать их состав нам не удалось.</i>
</p><p>
  <i><b>Запись 85</b><br/>
Сегодня берём первый образец.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>(Придётся переформатировать правила безопасности.)</i>
</p><p>
  <i><b>Запись 86</b><br/>
Поведение таулана (белковый организм фауны Джеруна, класс Высшие Органики) стало вызывать вопросы. Мы отмечаем нехарактерную для такого спокойного существа тревожность, хотя, возможно, она обусловлена его природной моторностью и склонностью к обширному познанию. Однако никаких событий или опасных факторов, которые могли бы так повлиять на него, пока не замечено.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>(СЛИШКОМ ВЫЧУРНО ПИШЕШЬ, СКАЙ.)</i>
</p><p>
  <i><b>Запись 87</b><br/>
Он всё ещё встревожен.</i>
</p><p>
  <i><b>Запись 88</b><br/>
Его тревога усиливается.</i>
</p><p>
  <i><b>Запись 89</b><br/>
Таулан испуган, но чем? За последние два орна ничего настораживающего не происходило. Обратное переселение в его родной ареал не принесло результата — он возвращается, бегает по кругу и кричит. Корень проблемы, судя по всем признакам, кроется не в нашем присутствии, поскольку все предыдущие орны он воспринимал нас хорошо. Кроме того, замечено отсутствие желания восстанавливать силы, поскольку он давно не перезаряжался и перестал ходить за пищей (его рацион — растение бонта, класс Высшая Флора).</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ничего не понимаю.</i>
</p><p>
  <i><b>Запись 90 (второй датапад)</b><br/>
Предыдущий был уничтожен тауланом. Во время очередного беспокойного забега он сбросил его на пол. Я копирую всю новую информацию, поэтому все предыдущие записи сохранены здесь. (Видеоприложения см. в другом разделе по ссылке.)</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Решено ещё раз отправить таулана обратно. <s>Он с невиданным упорством крутится конкретно возле меня и разносит именно мой отсек. Если это попытка что-то сказать, то я по сравнению с ним очень глупый мех.</s></i>
</p><p>
  <i><b>Запись 91</b><br/>
Таулан сбежал.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ни я, ни остальные так и не смогли его найти.</i>
</p><p>*</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>Личный дневник научных наблюдений<br/>
эксперта по геологии<br/>
(и старшего научного сотрудника в области химии)<br/>
Старскрима</b><br/>
<s>(Королевскую премию Воса<br/>
этому датападу за пафос!)</s>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i><b>Локация:</b> Джерун, северное полушарие<br/>
<b>Местонахождение:</b> система Джефра<br/>
(двойная звезда спектрального класса «карлик»)<br/>
<b>Тип локации:</b> органическая планета<br/>
<b>Происхождение:</b> предположительно камень, металлы,<br/>
космическая пыль<br/>
<b>Основные объекты наблюдения:</b> грунт, газы, металлы,<br/>
нетипичные соединения<br/>
<b>Цель наблюдения:</b> выявить полезные ископаемые</i>
</p><p>
  <i><b>Запись 156</b><br/>
Грунт перенасыщен микроорганизмами. Их взаимодействие похоже на симбиотическую связь. Грунтовые массы содержат миллиарды перерабатывающей всякий шлак мелочи. Вообще вся поверхность этого камушка — штука немного паскудная, но мягкая. Рискует засорить швы и вообще всё, что можно. Одолжить завтра у Джейбрэкера микроскоп.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Сказать остальным не брать её в манипуляторы!</i>
</p><p>
  <i><b>Запись 158</b><br/>
Один из институтчиков навёл меня на мысль о том, что местные организмы влияют на всю эко-систему и наоборот. Проверить. (Похоже, он прав.)</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Предложил ему побывать на той стороне планеты. Кажется, ему нравится эта так называемая «флора». Мех интересный.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Спросить потом, как ему экскурсия.</i>
</p><p>
  <i><b>Запись 161</b><br/>
Эффективность органико-природных циклов в эко-системе: высокая, но для нас не имеющая никакого смысла (подробности в официальном журнале).</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Эти оплавки уже попытались унести образцы грунта на борт в открытую, без спецконтейнера (я предупреждал!). Успел тормознуть. Посоветовал встать на пару джооров под очиститель. <s>Был в шутку послан.</s> Сказал, что грунт обитаем. Подействовало.</i>
</p><p>
  <i><b>Запись 162</b><br/>
Обнаружено месторождение природного газа. Наши могут рассчитывать на премии! Месторождение пока что окружено датчиками.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Следующая цель: возможность наличия нефти (под большим вопросом, так как никаких намёков на это пока не обнаружено).</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Спросить при случае, что нашёл мех из института.</i>
</p><p>
  <i><b>Запись 163</b><br/>
Обнаруженный газ близок по составу к сланцевым, но имеет посторонние включения. (Составить более точную формулу.) Дарки протестировал горение. Результат положительный. <s>Хорошо горит!</s></i>
</p><p>
  <i>Взяли образец. На вечер назначен запуск исследовательского бура.</i>
</p><p>
  <i><b>Запись 165</b><br/>
Орбита Джеруна теплее, чем наша. Возможно, это влияние более плотной атмосферы и более сильного тяготения, которое эту самую атмосферу удерживает.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>(Институтчика не видно. Летал на ту сторону или нет?)</i>
</p><p>
  <i><b>Запись 167</b><br/>
Электромагнитный детектор начал показывать отклонения. Они некритичны, но всё равно настораживают.</i>
</p><p>
  <i><b>Запись 168</b><br/>
Степень отклонений остаётся на том же уровне. Второй детектор выдал ту же информацию.</i>
</p><p>
  <i><b>Запись 169</b><br/>
Без изменений.</i>
</p><p>*</p><p>Чего не ожидали ни тот, ни другой, так это того, что окажутся в главном зале исследуемой пещеры в один орн и в одно и то же время, выйдя из противоположных коридоров с полными контейнерами инструментов и приборов каждый.</p><p>— Разрази меня погодное условие!</p><p>— Закрылкам своим не верю!</p><p>Обе реплики прозвучали одновременно, отозвавшись пещерным эхом.</p><p>— Только не говори мне, что ты пришёл сюда за тем же, — неверяще уставился на Старскрима позавчерашний компаньон по выпивке.</p><p>— Ну да… ты-то это уже сказал, — геолог сам был немало ошарашен.</p><p>Оба некоторое время помолчали.</p><p>— Ладно, — предложил нейтральный выход джет. — Ты берёшь ту половину зала, я — эту.</p><p>— А наоборот?</p><p>— Это ещё почему? Здесь одна и та же порода, нам обоим хватит.</p><p>— Ну, попытка была не пытка. Подумал, вдруг ты уступишь, — повёл крыльями Старскрим.</p><p>С каменным сводом над головой он чувствовал себя неуютно, но дело есть дело.</p><p>— Если весь смысл был только в вопросе, то ты его уже задал, — начал разворачивать свой инструментарий джет.</p><p>Старскрим некоторое время наблюдал за его неторопливыми движениями. Ни одного лишнего жеста, идеальная точность и спокойствие. Истинный учёный. Хмыкнув, геолог открыл свой контейнер и обустроился на относительно плоском камне. Установил портативную плазменную лампу, заряда которой хватало почти на ротацию, и приготовил датапад со стилусом. Потом настроил прибор измерения концентрации газов и начал шаг за шагом обходить зал, фиксируя малейшие изменения.</p><p>Ни стена, ни пол, ни атмосфера зала не давали никаких результатов сверх нормы, кроме обычных средних показателей, пока Старскрим наконец не дошёл до самого джета. Его собственные датчики засекли слабое тепловое излучение. Уже увлёкшийся подробным описанием пещеры институтчик отвлёкся на предупреждающий писк прибора.</p><p>— Это не я.</p><p>— Да знаю я, что это не ты, — отмахнулся Старскрим, озадаченно водя сканирующим лучом по камню. — Он выдаёт, что возле тебя повышенный уровень тепла и серы, а я наблюдаю только тепло.</p><p>— Я тоже заметил, но здесь нет трещин. Стена абсолютно гладкая.</p><p>— Вот это меня и удивляет.</p><p>Джет отвернулся, возвращаясь к своему собственному анализу, но ходьба Старскрима вокруг не давала ему сконцентрироваться. В конце концов он невольно заинтересовался проблемой геолога.</p><p>— Откуда здесь может быть сера? Ты уверен в точности прибора?</p><p>— Уверен, это новый прибор Академии. Он очень мощный, а здешний камень пористый. Это всё странно.</p><p>Джет поднялся на ноги, невольно обпершись манипулятором о стену. Тепло усилилось. В следующий наноклик камень проломился под его ладонью в скрытую полость.</p><p>На пол хлынул кипяток. Жар и ударившая по рецепторам тяжёлая волна серного запаха заставили резво отскочить обоих трансформеров. Кипящая пена водопадом хлестала из пролома, вынося целые куски породы. Джета, бросившегося на спасение своих драгоценных инструментов, окутало облаком пара. Он еле успел побросать всё обратно в контейнер, прежде чем вода затопила лунку, где он было расположился.</p><p>— Горячий источник! — Старскрима охватил азарт. — И прямо в стене!</p><p>— Скрытая полость. Вот тебе и сера, — джет восхищённо замер, провожая взглядом кипящий поток и крепко прижимая к себе контейнер. То, что он только что едва не выкупался в кипятке, его, казалось, ничуть не взволновало.</p><p>Учёные переглянулись.</p><p>— Знаешь, — повысил голос Старскрим, стараясь перекрыть шум воды, — так как мы, похоже, занимаемся одним и тем же…</p><p>— …то ты предлагаешь переместиться на твою точку, так? — понял его джет.</p><p>— Именно.</p><p>Ни о каком соперничестве сейчас не могло быть и речи. Создав из двух исследовательских пунктов один, мехи сразу принялись за дело. Пока джет продолжал опись, большей частью состоящую из побитного анализа, Старскрим с большими предосторожностями сумел взять пробу из кипящего потока, бегущего под стеной через весь зал. Закрепив пробирку на подставке, он погрузил туда длинный тонкий щуп, оснащённый десятками микродатчиков. Результаты зашкаливали: процент серы в жидкости, успешно подтверждённой как вода, превышал все известные ему нормы.</p><p>— Необычный состав, — прокомментировали из-за спины.</p><p>Старскрим дёрнул крылом — он не любил, когда ему мешали.</p><p>— Вообще он вполне типичен для термальных вод, а вот пропорции странные.</p><p>Джет понятливо кивнул и снова углубился в свой датапад.</p><p>Химанализ занял ещё десять кликов, после чего Старскрим перелил воду из пробирки в специальный флакон и поставил в отделение для образцов. Найденные в ней вещества могли стать ключом к дальнейшему их добыванию. Теперь предстояло заняться геологической частью, ради которой он, собственно, и пришёл сюда. В его распоряжении имелись мини-свёрла для прохождения слоёв камня, энергетический молоток, измеритель расстояния, горный компас, зубило, флакон соляной кислоты и прочий арсенал, необходимый для работы. Старскрим с сожалением взглянул на джета — просить его поделиться уже добытой информацией было бы бессмысленно, да и не стал бы он никогда выпрашивать результаты чужого труда у другого крылатого. Каждый учёный должен вносить свой собственный вклад в науку. Плагиат недопустим.</p><p>Видимо, звуки молотка и сверла всё же вывели джета из глубокой сосредоточенности, потому что в какой-то момент Старскрим почувствовал на себе его взгляд.</p><p>— Что? — обернулся он.</p><p>— Нет, ты совсем не мешаешь, — махнул манипулятором джет. — Я просто опись закончил.</p><p>Старскрим только пожал плечами и вернулся к работе, невольно прислушиваясь к шуму термального источника. Хочет — пусть наблюдает, лишь бы сам не мешал.</p><p>Ещё через джоор его отвлёк мелодичный стрекот. Стрекотал маленький дроид-разведчик, зависший перед джетом на движке и вопросительно втупивший в него свой напичканный чувствительной сенсорикой визор.</p><p>— Ух ты! У тебя одна из последних моделей!</p><p>— Дроиды эффективнее автоматических зондов, — джет бегло программировал разведчику задачу. Его большие пальцы с виртуозной ловкостью порхали над сенсорной панелью аппарата.</p><p>— Они же дорогие, — поспорил Старскрим. Немногие учёные могли позволить себе целого исследовательского дроида с расширенными программами восприятия и координации действий. Зонды были и дешевле, и проще, и более распространёнными.</p><p>— Зато они меньше ломаются, и у них функция флэш-памяти есть, можно хоть сотню карт загрузить. Аккумуляторы — это, конечно, минус, менять каждые полджоора приходится, но у меня портативный речардж имеется.</p><p>— Эффективно…</p><p>— Я отправлю его дальше в пещеру. Что-то мне подсказывает, что она гораздо больше, чем кажется.</p><p>— На основании чего такие выводы? — Старскриму стало интересно, как именно мыслил джет.</p><p>— Во-первых, высота потолка, — начал перечислять тот, позволив наконец запрограммированному разведчику взлететь. — Подобный объём подземного пространства обычно не заканчивается скорым тупиком. Во-вторых, по дороге сюда я заметил немало боковых ответвлений, из них сквозняками тянет. И ещё… здесь когда-то протекала подземная река.</p><p>Старскрим обернулся к источнику.</p><p>— Она?</p><p>— Вполне возможно, — кивнул джет. — Я думаю, что воды в какой-то момент ушли на глубину…</p><p>— …и нашли термальный очаг, — завершил его мысль Старскрим. В оптике собеседника промелькнуло одобрительное удивление.</p><p>— Не хочу лезть в не в своё дело, но… какой камень?</p><p>— Ты уже задавал подобный вопрос, — не сдержал лёгкой усмешки Старскрим.</p><p>— А-а, позавчера… — вспомнил джет. — Если не хочешь, можешь не…</p><p>— Отвечу. Извести здесь мало.</p><p>Джет стал задавать вопросы, достойные какой-нибудь солидной дискуссии на высокой трибуне. Поначалу намеревавшийся резко заткнуть заинтересовавшегося институтчика Старскрим сам не заметил, как втянулся, перейдя на восианский диалект. Они нарекли свою локацию Залом Источника, и только после этого джет спохватился, вспомнив о времени.</p><p>— Мне пора уходить… Ты останешься?</p><p>Старскрим задумался. </p><p>— Да нет, наверное. Где твой дроид?</p><p>— Один наноклик, — джет нажал несколько команд на наручной панели. — Сейчас вернётся.</p><p>Когда разведчик наконец появился, он подключил его к своим инфопортам, закачивая собранную информацию, после чего сбросил составленный пакет Старскриму. Сикер просмотрел данные и в который раз за орн удивился. Для начала он развернул на внутреннем экране карту пещеры. Дроид, конечно, охватил максимум треть всей подземной системы, но и того, что он успел зафиксировать, хватало. Длина этих пещер, как и глубина, была действительно непомерной. Кроме того, разведчик отметил десятки разломов, большие перепады высоты и несколько глубоких колодцев. Судя по всему, пещера была многоуровневая и формировалась едва ли не с самого образования планеты. Старскрим сопоставил эту информацию со своей собственной и наконец сложил первичную картину. По происхождению эта пещера — смешанный тип; можно предположить магматические, тектогенные и коррозийные факторы на разных этапах формирования. Ещё система отличалась наличием подземных рек и как минимум двух озёр.</p><p>Просто феномен.</p><p>— У пещеры три выхода, — констатировал Старскрим, проанализировав карту до конца.</p><p>— Ты через какой заходил? — поинтересовался джет.</p><p>— Через тот же, что и ты. Просто я по соседней галерее в обход зала шёл, поэтому мы с тобой с разных сторон пришли.</p><p>— Я хочу пойти на юго-восточный. Там большая часть крупных коридоров сосредоточена.</p><p>— Мне всё равно, какой брать, поэтому я пойду на западный, — решил Старскрим. — Хочу посмотреть на это чудо вживую.</p><p>— Будто сейчас ты не вживую, — фыркнул джет.</p><p>— Никакая карта не заменит личного впечатления. Здесь, конечно, красота неземная… подземная, но я не намерен пропустить ни мичаметра, — парировал Старскрим. — Прошивка, ничего не поделаешь.</p><p>— А не боишься? — джет выразительно ткнул пальцем в потолок, после чего провёл ладонью над головой.</p><p>Старскрим невольно дёрнул крыльями. Про свою маленькую слабость он честно забыл, но обнаружить её перед другим трансформером было выше его достоинства.</p><p>— Западный ближе всех, дойду быстро.</p><p>— Ты же говорил, что тебе всё равно.</p><p>— Ты всегда цепляешься к словам?</p><p>— А ты всегда такой подозрительный? — поинтересовался джет, упаковывая отключившегося дроида в контейнер.</p><p>— Поверь, в некоторых ситуациях подозрительность здорово спасает.</p><p>Собравшись, оба стали расходиться в разные стороны.</p><p>— Ты слышал? — вдруг спросил джет, когда Старскрим уже почти зашёл в один из коридоров.</p><p>— Слышал что?</p><p>— Кажется, из-под земли гудело.</p><p>Он стоял, как вкопанный. Старскрим увеличил чувствительность аудиодатчиков и прислушался. Ничего.</p><p>— Наверное, показалось, — тут же возразил сам себе джет. — Встретимся на поверхности. Да не будет на твоём эшелоне вихрей.</p><p>— Договорились. Да не будет их и на твоём тоже. Удачи.</p><p>…То, что он оптимистично поторопился с «быстро», Старскрим понял через полтора джоора. Он останавливался только для мгновенного сканирования, но коридоры и галереи всё никак не кончались. Несколько раз ему приходилось ползком преодолевать особо узкие перемычки между двумя залами, а иногда даже барахлил тепловизор. Старскрим списал это на близость источников, тем более, что под потолком первое время частенько собирался пар. Впрочем, скоро их признаки исчезли, и температура в пещере упала. Он всё шёл и шёл, глядя прямо перед собой и всё реже обращаясь к скану. Казалось, этот бесконечный путь никогда не кончится.</p><p>Поэтому неожиданный отблеск на выступе стены не сразу вывел Старскрима из пешей прострации. По инерции он прошёл ещё несколько шагов и только потом остановился. Блестящая штука никуда не исчезла. Это же… кристалл! Самый настоящий, первородный кристалл!</p><p>Первородные кристаллы не были столь редки, как думало большинство трансформеров — их делала таковыми коммерция и трудоёмкая обработка. Добывающие колонии зашибали на этом крупные кредиты, а вот кому конкретно потом шёл это доход, было уже более деликатным вопросом. В нынешних границах Империи кристальные месторождения имелись на трёх планетах и на дальнем астероидном кольце. На самом Кибертроне кристаллы в основном базировались в садах Хелекс и немного — на подступах к решительно отмежевавшемуся от любой социализации Юссу.</p><p>Старскрим осторожно дотронулся пальцем до переливающегося синеватым светом микролита. Тот вспыхнул от прикосновения и тут же вернул себе обычную светимость. Рядом блеснул другой, дальше — третий, четвёртый, пятый… Завороженный красивым блеском, Старскрим пошёл за постоянно вспыхивающими новыми кристаллами. Чем дальше он шёл, тем больше кругом загоралось кристаллов, и тем светлее становилось. Он и сам не заметил, когда вышел из кристальной галереи в новый пещерный зал — не такой большой, как тот, в котором они с джетом проводили исследования, но достаточно просторный. Зрелище перед оптикой заставило его невольно открыть рот.</p><p>Весь зал сверкал, как звёздное скопление. Сотни синеватых кристаллов периодически вспыхивали и переливались, бросая отсвет на прозрачные грани своих собратьев, а те в свою очередь начинали сверкать сами, передавая это космическое мерцание дальше и дальше. Глядя на потолок, можно было подумать, что это звёзды, поющие с небес. Старскрим любил перед самым уходом офф выходить на стартовую площадку или забираться на самые высокие шпили Иакона и Воса — и подолгу смотреть на звёзды, холодно сиявшие из агатовой дали. Это было его любимым вечерним ритуалом. Другие аэроформеры тоже частенько любили взглянуть вверх, но Старскрим умел слушать космос и звёзды, именно слушать и слышать, а не просто глупо пялиться. Он мог понять каждую звезду, даже не зная истории её формирования. Частично благодаря этому таланту ему в студенчестве так хорошо давалась астрономия. Он смотрел в прошлое звёзд, но слышал шёпот их будущего. Для него каждая была неповторимой. И перепутать одну звезду с другой Старскрим уж точно бы не смог.</p><p>Открывшееся его взору великолепие заставляло замирать Искру. Они были так похожи на звёзды! Старскрим сделал неуверенный шаг вперёд, боясь наступить на острые грани — кристаллов было полно даже на полу. За себя он не опасался — сейчас он и булыжник в собственной дюзе бы не заметил — но не хотел даже слегка нарушить эту хрупкую красоту. Потом ещё шаг. И ещё. Тщательно контролируя, куда ставить супинаторы, Старскрим не шёл, а буквально плыл в синеватом свете. Он даже на клик подзабыл, что находится в пещере — ему казалось, что он потерян в пространстве и во времени, поддерживаемый одними звёздами, по которым, по легенде, до начал времён невесомо ступал Прима*.</p><p>Самый крупный кристалл, привлёкший его внимание ритмичной световой пульсацией, торчал из каменного возвышения в стороне. Он был идеальной формы, а так выровнять грани до каждого микрона не смогли бы даже лучшие кибертронские мастера старой школы. Рядом с ним венчиком рассыпались кристаллики посторонних минералов. Старскрим медленно приблизился к этому сокровищу, которое тысячи ворн скрывалось в пещере, в тишине и покое взращивая настоящее чудо. Он… он был такой красивый! Устоять перед чем-нибудь сверкающим сикеру всегда было трудно, но его нынешнее восхищение было обусловлено не только великолепной огранкой самой природы. Другие кристаллы светились неравномерно — одни сильнее, другие слабее, а некоторые не светились совсем. И вспыхивали они тоже каждый по своему желанию. Это же чудесное сокровище разгоралось, тускнело и снова разгоралось через определённые промежутки времени, раз за разом, словно пульсирующая живая Искра. И если остальные кристаллы были похожи на звёзды, то этот казался творением самого Праймуса, тем источником жизни, который горел за грудной (а иногда и не грудной) бронёй у каждого трансформера.</p><p>Старскрим долго смотрел в самую глубину этого сияния. Потом неуверенно протянул манипулятор. Замер в каких-то микронах от гладкой поверхности, не смея коснуться, не смея даже пошевелиться. Кристалл продолжал пульсировать, сиял для него, звал. Датчики засекли слабое тепловое излучение от его поверхности.</p><p>У того, первого кристалла, впрочем, как и у остальных, этого излучения не было. Они были холодными.</p><p>Старскрим осторожно притронулся к сиянию и тут же убрал манипулятор. Беспокоить сокровище не хотелось, только смотреть. Какая была бы сенсация — вытащить его из камня и привезти на Кибертрон… но нет. Пусть оно остаётся здесь. Нельзя отрывать его от своих корней, иначе оно погаснет и утратит всю свою прелесть.</p><p>«Это не Искра», — с укором напомнил процессор.</p><p>Вспомнились некоторые легенды о том, что происходит с Искрами после деактивации корпуса. Самая распространённая версия гласила, что они вновь растворяются в Колодце, откуда вышли. Не менее популярным был прагматичный вариант, утверждавший окончательное и бесповоротное рассыпание Искры в пепел — ни памяти, ни шанса на перерождение, полное небытие, истинное уничтожение. Некоторые особо оптимистичные мехи, однако, верили, что Искры после дезактива переходят некую черту и уносятся в гиперпространство, где на самом деле обитает Праймус и другие Творцы (если они вообще существовали). Самой романтичной трактовкой было превращение освободившихся Искр в звёзды, сияющие для тех, кому только предстоит пройти трудный и по факту бессмертный путь своего функционирования. Но была и ещё одна версия, частично примирявшая мифологическую точку зрения с материалистической: замораживание Искр. Речь шла не о древней полузабытой технологии сохранения расы, хотя этот принцип имел некоторые общие корни с принципом легендарным. Сторонники этой версии считали, что освободившаяся Искра на самом деле никуда не уходит, а принимает наиболее выгодную ей форму в этом мире, ожидая своего следующего часа. Формой могло быть что угодно, главное, что оно было материальным и подчинялось обычной физике. Ждать такая Искра могла миллионы ворн; кроме того, по легенде она ещё и заботилась сама о себе, исчезая и появляясь в нужный момент и в нужном месте, мастерски избегая угрозы. Возможно, всё дело было в свечении, иногда пропускавшим в свой спектр посторонние оттенки, или в равномерной, успокаивающей пульсации, но этот кристалл мог бы быть замороженной Искрой… если бы все эти предания были научно доказуемы.</p><p>Не Искра. Но Старскрим, тем не менее, оттуда-то знал, что трогать это чудо не стоит. Нельзя. Сейчас он ничего не анализировал и не думал, только смотрел и чувствовал.</p><p>Подземный гул грубо выбросил его из этого благоговейного состояния. Джет оказался прав! Старскрим невольно схватился за ближайший камушек, торчавший в шаге от Сокровища. Тот на удивление легко поддался, выскользнув из каменной породы. С добычей в манипуляторе напуганный сикер бросился к выходу.</p><p>Он успел пробежать несколько десятков мичаметров, прежде чем стремительно нарастающая вибрация сменилась страшным землетрясением.</p><p>Под ногами возник широкий кривой колодец. Не успев затормозить, Старскрим споткнулся и заскользил по влажной глине вниз. По карте это была та самая диагональная галерея, которую он намеревался обойти более длинным путём, чтобы выйти к западному входу. Вся пещера тряслась и стонала, как давно проржавевший аванпост на заброшенной орбите. Шлак, да чтоб его в плавильню через штурвал, почему именно сейчас?!</p><p>Орущего, подпрыгивающего и отчаянно отмахивающегося от сузившихся стен кристаллом кибертронца в конце концов вышвырнуло из галереи почти у цели — прямо на пол перед западным выходом. Это была ступенчатая секция, образовавшаяся в результате тектонических сдвигов и разломов. Грохот кругом стоял такой, что Старскрим не выдержал и вырубил аудиодатчики наболт, плотно свернувшись в протоформу и прикрыв манипуляторами шлем. Сейчас его чем-нибудь расплющит, и он останется здесь навечно!</p><p>Впрочем, в последнем ему повезло — под этим потолком не висело ничего существенного, что могло бы свалиться и перевести трясущегося внизу сикера из трёхмерного пространства в двухмерное.</p><p>Клик. Два. Три. Землетрясение не стихало.</p><p>Пять. Шесть.</p><p>Семь.</p><p>Тише.</p><p>Восемь.</p><p>Ещё тише.</p><p>А потом тряска вдруг прекратилась так же внезапно, как и началась.</p><p>Пошевелиться Старскрим не осмеливался ещё очень долго.</p><p>Когда он наконец активировал оптику и поднял голову, увиденное заставило его громко выругаться. Долгий путь сюда был проделан зря.</p><p>Свод пещеры угрожающее давил на него своей неумолимостью, и сикер вдруг ощутил возвращение очень старой и очень знакомой фобии. Сбежать от неё он тоже не мог.</p><p>Не мог, потому что западного выхода больше не было.</p><p>*</p><p>Скайфайр проверил хронометр и квинтыхнулся. Выходило, что он бродил здесь уже больше двух джооров. Дроид не соврал, однако в реальных масштабах длина пещеры оказалась гораздо серьёзней. Разведчик также не учёл длинных узких переходов и бесчисленного количества тех самых боковых ответвлений, связывавших основные коридоры.</p><p>Землетрясение застало учёного врасплох. Скайфайру пришлось побегать, поэтому он не сразу пришёл в себя. Эти сейсмические танцы ему сильно не понравились. И характер колебаний, и их интенсивность указывали на то, что он попал как раз в один из кульминационных моментов формирования местного ландшафта. Риск увеличивался ещё и тем, что он находился в пещере и выйти отсюда мог ещё не скоро. А первое правило землетрясения, которое соблюдали все живые существа, включая кибертронцев, предписывало как можно скорее выйти на открытое пространство. На Кибертроне подобная литосферная деятельность отсутствовала как класс, однако жители некоторых колоний знали, что это такое.</p><p>И далась же ему именно сегодня спелеология!</p><p>Когда произошёл последний толчок, Скайфайр уже находился в небольшом каменном кармане, откуда можно было вылезти только через тоннельчик, начинавшийся под потолком. Обратно возвращаться было нельзя, поскольку с этого участка пещеры другого хода наверх не было. К счастью, диаметр тоннельчика позволял пролезть даже такому крупному трансформеру, как джет — как раз впритык. Проблемой был прилетевший с той стороны солидных размеров валун, заблокировавший большую часть проходной «норы». Паниковать было бессмысленно, поэтому Скайфайр принялся решать задачу прохода так, как решал бы задачу математическую — методично и поэтапно, частично отключив эмо-блок. Увы, при себе у него не было ни бура, ни альпинистского снаряжения, кроме нескольких титановых захватов и альпенштока, ни даже лазергана. Впрочем, даже если бы и был, то расстреливать наглый камушек пришлось бы очень долго. Протолкнуть его вперёд Скайфайр тоже не мог — на это не хватало даже его внушительного роста. Оставалось только встать на выступы подземной скалы и попробовать протолкнуть валун в сторону. Идея сработала далеко не сразу, так как камушек весил будь здоров, а Скайфайр был тетраджетом, а не конструктиконом. Буквально прилипший к скале, он чувствовал себя полным дураком. Спустя ещё полджоора кряхтений, недовольного шума вент-систем и крепких словечек ему удалось наконец отодвинуть валун настолько, чтобы можно было попытаться хотя бы сунуться туда. Влезть-то он влез, спасибо частичной трансформации, позволявшей плотно сложить крылья, но за оставленный на полу кармана контейнер джет вспомнил, только преодолев уже почти половину «норы».</p><p>Поминая всех Праймусовых альф до десятого колена, Скайфайр вылез обратно и начал всё сначала. Теперь он толкал контейнер перед собой, не смея даже поднять шлем без риска приложиться башней о камень. Ползти было страшно неудобно, металлический корпус гулко грохотал в пещерной акустике, а за обшивку уже можно было даже не переживать. Научная экскурсия оборачивалась полным трагифарсом. Расскажешь «младшим» — не поверят. Вдобавок в какой-то момент нашлемный фонарь засбоил, потускнел, снова загорелся, потом мигнул два раза и погас.</p><p>Шлак.</p><p>Замерший в лежачем положении Скайфайр вдруг ощутил, как его со всех сторон окружает идеально непроницаемая, бесшумная чернота. Эта чернота не была похожа на бархатистую ночную тьму Джеруна или на мрак жутких старых шахт на спутниках, куда его когда-то пригласили в качестве учёной массовки. О тех шахтах ходили самые разные легенды, и даже самые болтоголовые старались по забытым штольням не шляться и держать глоссы на привязи. Скайфайр до сих пор помнил ту дрожь, которая пробирала его, стоило отвернуться от бригады рабочих и взглянуть в уходящую вдаль темень. Но та чернота была живой, жаркой, липкой и страшной — стоит только зазеваться, и она протянет к тебе свои голодные щупальца. Эта же, пещерная чернота, была, напротив, невесомой и прозрачной. Она не давила, как шахта, но окутывала слоем молчаливой прохлады, изолируя от всего мира и направляя мысли в сторону философии. Казалось, пещере не было дела до того, находится ли в ней кибертронец или не находится, спасётся или уйдёт в дезактив. Здесь, например, было бы удобно постигать древние духовные практики или постепенно терять энергию — пещера одинаково была равнодушна. Живые её не интересовали. Сплошной холод, тишина и одиночество.</p><p>И чего он тут разлёгся? Вперёд! Запасной фонарь у Скайфайра был, но, как назло, лежал в контейнере, а не в сабспейсе. И ведь, болван, утром ещё думал, а не положить ли его к себе. В узкой «норе» не было лишнего свободного места, чтобы ещё вслепую рыться в инструментах, тут самому бы повернуться. Джет положился на слабый свет собственной оптики и снова пополз — если верить показателям пройденного расстояния в сравнении с картой, сей неприятный проходец скоро должен был закончиться.</p><p>Контейнер — шаг — контейнер — ещё шаг… Передвижение приобрело характер однообразной цикличности, и это помогло слегка увеличить скорость ползания и успокоиться. Неожиданное появление знакомого маркера на экране снова заставило Скайфайра остановиться. Академист ведь ушёл из зала одновременно с ним, и совсем в другую сторону! Впрочем, маркер тут же пропал. Сбой сетки наведения, что ли?</p><p>В следующий наноклик контейнер поехал куда-то вниз. Скайфайр успел придержать его и наполовину высунулся из «норы», пытаясь разглядеть всё, что только позволяла его оптика. Проход закончился. Эхолокация показала, что он наконец попал в один из основных коридоров, обозначенный на карте толстым рукавом. Дополз.</p><p>Учёный закрепил запасной фонарь на шлеме и смог осмотреть окружающую действительность. Та ненамного отличалась от того, что он видел до этого, разве что камень был гораздо темнее, а потолок — выше. Резко потеплело — и вот последнее было уже куда более странным. Откуда здесь может идти тепло? Неужели ещё один источник? Вновь объявившийся на сетке маркер уведомил, что его обладатель теперь находится где-то впереди. Нет, сбоем это определённо не было. Да как сикер мог вдруг оказаться рядом?! Они же договаривались!</p><p>Скайфайр нахмурился, поразмыслил и решил всё же найти его. Спросить, почему тот вдруг очутился здесь, а не в западном секторе, как предполагалось изначально, он ещё успеет.</p><p>Маркер вёл себя странно. В какой-то момент он начал быстро перемещаться, потом снова замер в одной точке. Скайфайр прошёл уже хорошее расстояние, когда сигнал вновь пропал. Через клик он опять появился… но появился позади.</p><p>Джет огляделся, уже ничего не понимая. Сейчас он находился в месте, буквально изрезанном щелями и проломами, сквозь которые мог пролезть разве что скраплет. Слабо пахло серой. Под потолком парил тонкий шлейф пара — некоторые щели вовсе не пустовали. Определённо, ещё один источник...</p><p>Высокочастотный вопль, раздавшийся откуда-то сбоку, заставил Скайфайра подскочить на месте, машинально снизив чувствительность аудиодатчиков. Нашёлся коллега! Ведь уже давно выйти из пещеры должен был! В то, что тот способен так… противно орать, джет не поверил бы, если бы лично не услышал. Мгновенно возникшие спасательные замыслы, однако, не успели оформиться в конкретный план, потому что мгновение спустя источник вопля собственной персоной выбежал из левого коридорчика. Он бы бежал и дальше, без оглядки, но с лязгом впечатался в опешившего Скайфайра.</p><p>Тот схватил его за плечи.</p><p>— Праймус! Куда тебя шарки понесли? Какого глюка ты там делал?!</p><p>Окуляры геолога расширились, броня отдавала жаром, кое-где виднелись свежие подпалины. Его контейнер неуклюже болтался позади, отмагнитившись от одного захвата, но он ничуть не пострадал.</p><p>— Делал?! Он ещё спрашивает! Да меня только что едва не расплавило!</p><p>Он сердито оттолкнул джета, прикрепляя своё имущество обратно.</p><p>— Я отлично рассчитал, как на моём маршруте найти западный выход. Даже добрался туда в срок, упал во время толчков… — последняя реплика прозвучала уже спокойнее.</p><p>— И?..</p><p>— А он завален! На последних толчках и завалило, причём так, что и ракетами не пробьёшь. Шлак… пришлось по параллельной системе идти. Тут, оказывается, две пещерные системы вместо одной. Я выбрался через переходы с сифонами, а в том юникроновом коридорчике напоролся на вулканические газы! Мне эта активность очень не нравится.</p><p>Скайфайр опять нахмурился. Происходящее перестало нравиться и ему тоже: он знал, что спокойные термические очаги так себя не ведут. А уж наличие газов и вовсе подтверждало не самые хорошие подозрения.</p><p>— Пошли отсюда. Надо убраться, пока можем, подобру-поздорову. Данных у нас и так на следующие орны хватит, наисследовались.</p><p>Они вдвоём направились дальше по коридору, желая только одного — уйти из пещеры. До юго-восточного выхода, впрочем, топать оставалось ещё прилично. Скайфайр, ещё раз обратившись к загруженной карте, произвёл подсчёт расстояния и уже собрался высказать его вслух, когда понял, что академист не идёт за ним.</p><p>— Ты чего? — обернулся джет.</p><p>Сикер прислонился к стене с каким-то затравленным видом. Его контейнер глухо звякнул о камень, очутившись между стеной и его спиной, но он даже не обратил на неудобство никакого внимания.</p><p>— Иди дальше без меня. Выбирайся отсюда. И поскорее.</p><p>— Послушай…</p><p>— Я не могу. Уходи.</p><p>Его болезненно пульсирующий взгляд скользил по стенам с нарастающим ужасом. Поля потеряли стабильность, а корпус начало потряхивать. Следивший за выражением его фейсплета Скайфайр вдруг понял, что того вот-вот накроет самая настоящая истерика. Да, многие крылатые на уровне прошивки не любили замкнутых пространств; он и сам после долгих джооров в пещере чувствовал себя паршиво, но всё же он был тетраджетом с уравновешенными процессорами. В случае же этого конкретного сикера на известную особенность прошивки многих Ищущих, видимо, накладывался ещё и личный баг: после перехода определённого стрессового рубежа поведенческие барьеры рушились и начинался эмоциональный коллапс.</p><p>Штопор его раздери!</p><p>Нет, этого допустить ни в коем случае нельзя. Если сикер сейчас закричит (а в этом Скайфайр не сомневался, памятуя о недавнем звуковом опыте), то уже не сдвинется с места и они останутся тут навсегда, чем только усугубят своё положение. Бросать же коллегу, тем более крылатого, чтобы уйти самому, джету и в процессоры не приходило, но насильно тащить его на себе он тоже не был намерен.</p><p>Двумя широкими шагами Скайфайр пересёк разделявшее их расстояние и снова схватил академиста за плечи. Теперь он сделал это почти грубо, ещё и встряхнув для острастки.</p><p>— Послушай меня. Нет, слушай! На меня смотри! Если тебе вдруг покажется, что на тебя падает потолок, стены, пол или что тебя сейчас задавит ещё какая-то квинтотень, или ты ещё что-нибудь себе там про дезактив надумаешь — немедленно подчисти эту шарковню из оперативки и смотри на меня! Смотри, я сказал! На фейс, крылья или куда хочешь, но концентрируйся на мне, а не на пространстве! Его для тебя нет! Сейчас мы шаг за шагом пойдём к выходу, потому что за камнем ждёт небо, и мы выйдем отсюда, потому что небо близко! А ты, если хочешь выбраться, пойдёшь за мной! Нечего масло беспомощно размазывать! Или остаёшься здесь, или идёшь к небу! Вот тебе фокус, — джет наугад ткнул в точку между собственными окулярами. — Сюда смотри! И смотри внимательно!</p><p>Несчастный сикер послушно пялился на Скайфайра, усиленно гоняя по системам хладагент. То ли яростный взгляд голубой оптики был убедителен, то ли жёсткая речь, то ли невесть откуда взявшееся понимание, что по горизонтали-то пространства хоть завались, но ужас начал постепенно уходить из его окуляров. Его поля постепенно стали приходить в норму, напряжение отступило, и он снова вроде был способен мыслить связно. Как, собственно, и полагается учёному.</p><p>— Я понял, — прозвучал тихий ответ. — Да. Конечно. Я пойду.</p><p>В следующий момент новый толчок снёс обоих с ног.</p><p>Пещера задрожала. Сверху посыпалась порода. Трясло всё сильнее, заставляя буквально танцевать пол и трансформеров на нём. Подземный гул нарастал, превращаясь в оглушающий грохот. Из трещин в стене, оказавшихся фумаролами, с шипением забили тугие струи газа и пара. Словно этого было мало, к симфонии землетрясения прибавилось пока ещё слабое, далёкое бульканье.</p><p>— Это ещё что?! — вопросил в кратковременной паузе позабывший о своей клаустрофобии геолог.</p><p>Стены шипели и плевались паром, словно неисправная котельная, землетрясение пошло на новый разгон. Не сговариваясь, учёные синхронно обернулись в покинутую даль пройденного коридора. Булькающий звук приближался, и это была совсем не вода. Подтверждая страшную догадку, вдалеке появились первые оранжевые отсветы.</p><p>Извержение!</p><p>Сейчас речь не шла об истериках, сомнениях или даже о том, что на трясущемся полу почти невозможно стоять, не то что спасаться. Верх взяли протоколы выживания.</p><p>— БЕГОМ!!!</p><p>И начался марафон. Трансформироваться в ограниченном пространстве было бесполезно и попросту опасно, поэтому оба меха стартанули с места не хуже гонщиков экстра-класса. Впереди нёсся академист, чуть ли не впервые ставя все пешие рекорды и оглашая коридор яростными воплями; за ним мчался Скайфайр, обдирая крылья о каменные выступы, снося шлемом встречные сталактиты и вполголоса ругаясь сразу на трёх старокибертронских диалектах. Мехи бежали как сумасшедшие, минуя многочисленные боковые ответвления и уклоняясь от особо агрессивных фумарольных выбросов, спотыкаясь и подпрыгивая на окончательно вставшем на дыбы полу и забыв обо всём, кроме приоритетной цели. Но лавовый поток оказался быстрее и постепенно нагонял. Один раз Скайфайр рискнул оглянуться — и видеозапись включилась сама собой, следуя закоренелой привычке учёного всё фиксировать. Потрясающее зрелище! Раскалённая «подошва», мчащаяся к ним, авангард лавового потока, сияла нестерпимо, как залежи необработанного энергона или фотосфера звезды. Снимать на бегу, вывернув шлем, было глупо и неудобно, но Скайфайр на клик даже подзабыл об опасности, пока пронзительный крик геолога не привёл его в чувство.</p><p>Сикер с разбегу затормозил на развилке — коридор в этом месте расходился на четыре ветви.</p><p>— Куда нам?! — проорал он сквозь грохот.</p><p>Скайфайр молниеносно сверился с картой.</p><p>— В самый правый!</p><p>Правый путь сразу начинался с упавшего крупного сталактита. Сзади надвинулось нестерпимое пекло, обжигающее почти до выкипания хладагента — казалось, сейчас расплавится обшивка. У Скайфайра, бежавшего сзади, слои брони могли выдержать многое, как у грузовой модели, но такое было уже чересчур даже для него. Термодатчики протестующее взвыли, и джет в первобытном страхе перепрыгнул глыбу вслед за сикером. В отличие от основного канала, выбранный коридорчик всё время петлял, и трансформеры сумели избежать столкновений только благодаря прирождённой реакции крылатых. Но увы — стихия наступала неумолимо. Когда грохочущее бульканье кипело уже буквально в нескольких шагах за последним поворотом, учёные вскочили на выступы у стен, бывшие когда-то берегами подземной реки — Скайфайр справа, геолог слева. И в тот момент, когда оба отключили оптику и пожелали друг другу лёгкого дезактива, лава… пронеслась за тонкой стеной, заставив ту моментально раскалиться. Извержение нагнало бы мехов, но на развилке по инерции повернуло на спуск в соседний проход.</p><p>Сикер зашипел и отлепился от стены — он как раз оказался около раскалённой, и ему в очередной раз обожгло броню.</p><p>— Никвинта себе! — наконец смог выговорить он.</p><p>С трудом осознавший невероятное везение Скайфайр подключил зрительные каналы. Видеозахват пошёл помехами, и откалибровать окуляры ему удалось лишь со второй попытки.</p><p>— Не стой, мы ещё не вышли отсюда.</p><p>В вент-систему набилась каменная крошка, поэтому джет отчаянно хрипел на ходу в процессе очистки. Впрочем, академист, только что попрощавшийся с белым светом, выглядел и чувствовал себя не лучше. Кажется, землетрясение только что снова присмирело, оставив на память о себе только лёгкое дрожание.</p><p>Теперь они уже не бежали — случайно потянутые во время бешеной гонки тяги и сервоприводы ныли, на экране постоянно возникали отчёты о мелких неисправностях экзоскелета. Скайфайр заблокировал список поступающих ошибок, заставив себя вернуться к последним расчётам, над которыми размышлял до извержения. О далёком бульканье где-то слева он старался не думать. В одном он был уверен — коридорчик плавно, но верно поднимался, значит, шансы вновь напороться на лаву уменьшены. Идти оставалось ещё долго, но его гнало вперёд не столько само желание выбраться из пещеры, сколько испытанный только что страх. Двойная система! Подземный вулкан! Да это поистине пещера феноменов! А что… неплохое название...</p><p>Он удивился, услышав рядом недовольное бормотание:</p><p>— На кой эта полировка, спрашивается… хуже шахтёра… заменять пластины…</p><p>— Тебя в такой момент волнует внешний вид? — поинтересовался с лёгким раздражением Скайфайр.</p><p>— Ты бы себя видел! — не остался в долгу не менее раздражённый сикер.</p><p>Дальше шли молча. Ни спорить, ни бежать желания больше не было. Они всё шли и шли, освещая путь нашлемным фонарём Скайфайра и лампой геолога. Иногда стены снова начинали подрагивать, и тогда мехи замирали, с опаской глядя в потолок и в любой момент ожидая новых неприятностей.</p><p>— Как тебя зовут, реактивный? — поинтересовался сикер несколько долгих бриймов спустя.</p><p>— Так и зовут, — машинально ответил Скайфайр, пропустив мимо ЦП тот факт, что назвал виртуальный псевдоним вместо своего настоящего позывного. Он слишком углубился в расчёты.</p><p>— Реактив? Серьёзно? — замедлил шаг тот.</p><p>— Да… а что?</p><p>Ответом послужило молчание.</p><p>Они шли ещё долгих полтора джоора. Пару раз академист останавливался, борясь с подступающей паникой, но потом, наверное, догадался перестроить программу восприятия или заблокировал часть эмо-контуров. Как бы то ни было, но оставшийся отрезок пути уже не принёс никаких новых проблем — и отчаянно хотелось верить, что их больше не будет.</p><p>В третий раз остановился уже Скайфайр.</p><p>— Выключи лампу.</p><p>Геолог послушался, и их обступила темнота. Вдалеке что-то блеснуло.</p><p>— Ты это видишь?</p><p>— Это свет!</p><p>Скайфайр не выдержал и сорвался с места первым. Расстояние неожиданно показалось ему почти бесконечным, хотя процессорами он понимал, что это была только иллюзия. Только увидев дневной свет, он понял, насколько отвык от него — оптика давно уже перестроилась на ночной спектр. Теперь же этот слабый отблеск заставил воспрянуть Искру и бросить все мощности на эндоскелет, потому что шанс перестать бродить по этой пещере был совсем близко, только добеги, вот он!</p><p>Именно это его и подвело. Когда Скайфайр добежал до источника света, опора под ногами исчезла слишком быстро, чтобы он успел среагировать. Джет буквально слетел с края, успев только рефлекторно выбросить манипулятор. Конечность угодила в каменную трещину, и Скайфайр, стесывая до живого металла краску и высекая искры, со скрежетом заскользил вниз.</p><p>Над головой раздался суетливый топот. Трещина вдруг сузилась, и скольжение резко прекратилось. В плечевой сустав ударила боль, и тяжёлый мех просто повис над пропастью на одном манипуляторе, нещадно сдавленном камнем.</p><p>*</p><p>В то, что его невольный напарник по научному несчастью случайно оказался тем самым учёным из датанета, Старскрим поверил не сразу. Однако некоторые скупые факты, оброненные тем во время позавчерашней попойки, подтверждали совпадение. Джет состоял в экспедиции от института, а значит, там же и работал, и обычно недоверчивый ко всяким удивительным совпадениям геолог в конце концов признал его как своего старого оппонента. Кроме "Реактива-из-института", других с таким псевдонимом и местом работы в той злополучной переписке не было. Да и кому придёт в процессоры брать подобное имя, как не меху с альт-формой шаттла? Сейчас Старскрим был даже готов взять обратно свои давнишние мысли о скучности его имени — всё совместно пережитое со скукой отнюдь не вязалось. Кроме того, джет со своей стороны честно выполнял условия их дурацкого спора.</p><p>Как он отреагирует на ответное признание, Старскрим не знал. И позавчера, и сегодня геолог всё время как-то забывал о том, что надо бы представиться. Впрочем, когда завидевший впереди вожделенный свет джет побежал, что называется, впереди флагмана, все посторонние мысли об идиотских пари и церемониях вымело из процессоров напрочь. Старскрим припустил вслед за ним, стараясь не отставать. Когда тот внезапно исчез, только прирождённая осторожность, сравнительно более лёгкий вес и лётные протоколы маневрирования не позволили сикеру упасть вслед за ним. Он успел затормозить на самом краю — и увидел, что тот висит на грани падения.</p><p>— Реактив!</p><p>— Шарк, — устало выругался джет, болтаясь в нескольких мичаметрах ниже. Зацепиться же или поставить супинатор ему было решительно не за что и не на что.</p><p>Они выбежали прямо в карстовую воронку. Старскрим, не смея вентилировать, медленно поднял взгляд вверх. Воронка оказалась широкой и глубокой круглой шахтой, в которую вышел коридор. Стены были вертикальными и абсолютно гладкими — ни единого выступа. Высоко над головой светлело пятно неба. Выход! Так близко и так далеко! Ну… по крайней мере, преимущество альт-формы у них обоих было.</p><p>— Дожигатели включить можешь? — распластался на краю пропасти Старскрим, лихорадочно просчитывая план разрешения ситуации. Он бы, может, и струсил, так как спасать ему ещё никого и никогда не приходилось, но… если бы не Реактив, он бы так и остался в том коридоре. И смотреть на то, как джет улетит вниз, он тоже не хотел. Не хотел терять только что приобретённого спутника.</p><p>— Если я их включу, то сплавлю к шаркам броню, — процедил сквозь денты тот, намекая на неудобное расположение своих дожигателей, находившихся аккурат рядом с седалищной пластиной.</p><p>Точно. Особенности трансформы, чтоб её.</p><p>Старскрим перевёл взгляд с Реактива ниже — туда, где их ждал зёв воронки — и содрогнулся. Дна не было. Вместо него он увидел кипящее озеро нездорового оттенка, поверхность которого пузырилась и фонтанировала. Рецепторы уловили едкий запах раскалённых химикатов. Пока сикер смотрел, озеро вдруг выплюнуло горячий фонтанчик, высоко взметнувшийся злым гейзером в считанных мичаметрах от вздрогнувшего Реактива.</p><p>Не вода — кислота!</p><p>Старскрим еле сдержался, чтобы не броситься обратно в пещерные коридоры. По крайней мере, там он знал, чего ожидать. Кислота — верная инвалидность для кибертронца, хуже дезактива. Разогнанная до пороговых температур кислота — тем более.</p><p>Он машинально дёрнулся, собираясь вскочить… и взглянул Реактиву прямо в оптику. Тот настороженно смотрел на него снизу вверх. Словно чего-то ждал.</p><p>Нет. На этот раз — никаких побегов.</p><p>— Тебя не задело?</p><p>— Пока нет, но в следующий раз — заденет.</p><p>— Вот же траченный квинтец… — вынес ёмкий и нецензурный вердикт Старскрим. Ему надо было отвести Искру, иначе он просто съедет с алгоритмов. Нейросеть и так уже была напряжена до предела. — Давай так: я сейчас на антигравах возьму твой контейнер, а потом вытащу тебя.</p><p>Кажется, Реактив был готов поспорить с подобной уверенностью, но у него самого не было никаких идей, так что пришлось довериться тому, что предлагали. К счастью, джет выглядел слишком утомлённым, чтобы паниковать.</p><p>— Как ты собираешься это сделать?</p><p>Старскрим сделал осторожный шаг в сторону и включил свои дожигатели, ступая в пустоту. Слева взметнулся ещё один гейзер, заставивший его плотно поджать крылья. Сикер медленно спустился к висящему на камне тетраджету и завис у него за спиной, отмагничивая захваты.</p><p>— Готово.</p><p>Реактив шумно провентилировал — лишний вес исчез. Старскрим поднялся и поставил контейнер на пол коридорчика.</p><p>— Что дальше?</p><p>— У тебя троса нет?</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>Раздался новый всплеск. Геолог протестующе стравил перегретый пар. Отсутствие троса существенно усложняло задачу.</p><p>— И у меня нет.</p><p>— Похоже, мы с тобой очень непредусмотрительные, — криво ухмыльнулся Реактив.</p><p>Старскрим обратил внимание на то, как расширились его окуляры — джет явно пытался скрыть свой страх перед шипящей внизу кислотой неуклюжими шуточками. Тихий скрип тягов застрявшего манипулятора был отлично слышен в перерывах между всплесками опасных фонтанчиков. Можно было только догадываться, насколько ему больно. С его весом он долго не протянет.</p><p>— Тогда остаётся только одно, — с этими словами сикер спустился обратно.</p><p>— Что ты задумал? — попытался вывернуть шлем Реактив, когда Старскрим вновь очутился у него за спиной, собираясь сделать что-то очень креативное и весьма глупое.</p><p>— Вытянуть тебя на себе я не смогу. Тросов у нас нет, да их тут и крепить не на чем. Я сейчас подам максимальную тягу на дожигатели и попробую сзади подтянуть тебя вверх, а ты упрись ногами в скалу и тяни манипулятор. Изо всех сил тяни. Вдвоём у нас должно получиться.</p><p>— Что?! У тебя с процессорами всё в порядке?!</p><p>— Пока ещё да! — огрызнулся Старскрим, нервничавший не меньше джета. — Сначала дослушай, квинт побери! Как только манипулятор выйдет — прыгай и врубай антигравы. Сразу же, едва начнёшь падать, в тот же наноклик, понял? Зависнешь, как я.</p><p>— Это самый идиотский план, который я когда-либо слышал!</p><p>— Не трать время! Спроси себя, как долго ты ещё сможешь висеть?</p><p>— Ты же сам сказал, что меня не вытянешь!</p><p>— Не вытяну, но смогу добавить тебе мощности. Так хоть шанс будет! У тебя есть идея получше?</p><p>Реактив на миг прикрыл оптозатворы. Похоже, правота Старскрима начала его убеждать. Он оглядел почти идеально отвесные стены, потом посмотрел наверх, туда, где виднелась узкая полоса неба. В его взгляде появилось что-то тоскливое.</p><p>— Ты же сам мне говорил, что я либо останусь, либо пойду к небу, — напомнил геолог. — А сейчас?</p><p>Озеро снова напомнило о себе очередным гейзером.</p><p>— Думаешь, это сработает?</p><p>Вокалайзер Реактива охрип — ему отнюдь не становилось лучше. Старскрим переместился немного вбок и снова взглянул джету в фейсплет. Узкие алые окуляры смотрели серьёзно и внимательно.</p><p>— У тебя нет выбора.</p><p>В качестве выбора оставался только ва-банк. На сомнения уже не оставалось времени, и Реактив кивнул. Лучше маленький шанс, чем никакого.</p><p>— Ладно. Давай.</p><p>Дожигатели загудели громче. Старскрим крепко сцепил манипуляторы на корпусе джета и, напрягшись, потянул того вверх. Тот упёрся супинаторами в стену, пытаясь подтянуться и помогая Старскриму.</p><p>— Шлак, ты тяжелее пережравшего октанки погрузчика! — просипел сикер, отчаянно балансируя на антигравах.</p><p>— Заткнись! — не выдержал Реактив. — Я пытаюсь! Давай же… ну же… давай!</p><p>— Тяни!</p><p>— Не могу! Заклинило!</p><p>— Давай ещё!</p><p>Из центра озера взметнулся ещё один гейзер.</p><p>— Намертво! Не идёт!</p><p>— Не вздумай мне тут сдаваться! — в голосе Старскрима прорезались визгливые нотки.</p><p>Его системы работали на полную мощность. По сути, сейчас только он да заклинивший манипулятор и удерживали Реактива от окончательного падения.</p><p>— Ещё одно усилие — и я себе сочленения к Юникрону выкручу!</p><p>— Тяни!</p><p>— Да чтоб тебя… Всё, отцепись!</p><p>— Тяни!</p><p>— Сдвинулся!</p><p>— Ещё!</p><p>— Не могу! Снова застрял!</p><p>— Сильнее!</p><p>— Постой… Есть! Пошло! Почти!</p><p>— Ещё сильнее!</p><p>— Давай!.. Есть!</p><p>Что произошло в следующий наноклик, Старскрим так и не понял. Он только успел шарахнуться в сторону, когда Реактив окончательно потерял опору. В аудиодатчиках неприятно лязгнуло, взревели двигатели, и его едва не накрыло струёй раскалённой плазмы. Еле извернувшись, Старскрим прижался к стене и… увидел зависший на антигравах шаттл прямо у себя над головой. Точнее, его нижнюю сторону. Дюзы тетраджета угрожающе светились.</p><p>— Ты сделал это!</p><p>И сделал правильно — трансформировался!</p><p>— Да ты гениальный оплавок!</p><p>Идиотский план удался: Реактив едва не упал, а его самого в который раз едва не сожгло. Да что ж это за орн такой квинтанутый?!</p><p>— Угу, спасибо… я только что едва вниз не слетел! Чтоб я тебя ещё раз когда-либо послушал! Планировщик шарков! — послышалось из недр шаттла. Нервно расхихикавшийся в ответ Старскрим облетел его и приземлился обратно на площадку, где был оставлен их инструментарий. На броне у обоих выступили капли хладагента.</p><p>— Но ведь сработало же!</p><p>— Сработало.</p><p>Сикер продул системы и начал рассматривать зависший перед ним шаттл.</p><p>— Сказал бы мне кто, что я впервые увижу форму шаттла в пещере — ни в квант бы не поверил. Выглядишь солидно.</p><p>От нового озёрного выброса тетраджет едва успел увернуться. На живом металле зашипела кислота.</p><p>— Некогда смотреть, забери инструменты!</p><p>— Я их сейчас на тебе закреплю, один момент!</p><p>Когда Старскрим примагничивал к шаттлу второй контейнер, сверху загрохотало. От нового подземного толчка загудело так, что вся шахта взвыла. Каменная глыба, накренившаяся с её правого края, наконец соизволила сорваться вниз.</p><p>Корпус Реактива крупно задрожал.</p><p>— ВАЛИМ!!! — заорал Старскрим.</p><p>Не иначе как только Праймусово чудо (а может, и рисковый пример джета) помогло ему пережить трансформацию, когда снизу опять плеснуло. Крылатые, не сговариваясь, «дали газу», устремляясь вверх с упорством голодного зверокона. Не обращая внимания на дождь раскалывающихся камней и шипение плюющихся гейзеров, оба гнали на полной скорости, выжимая из двигателей всё, что только можно. С последним кислотным выбросом шаттл и истребитель вылетели из воронки на поверхность планеты и, трансформировавшись, кубарем полетели на землю.</p><p>Им повезло — они упали достаточно далеко оттуда.</p><p>Новый толчок стих так же внезапно, как и два предыдущих. Оба синхронно повернули головы в сторону шахты. С этого ракурса она выглядела, как обычная щель. Осознание того, что они всё ещё живы, что им удалось выбраться из этого ада, ещё не распространилось за пределы логических цепей. Трансформеры только тупо смотрели туда, автоматически регистрируя статус «актив» и отсутствие серьёзных повреждений.</p><p>В таком молчании прошёл клик, другой, третий. Остаточный гул утих, и воцарилась тишина.</p><p>— Я Эйр, — неожиданно заговорил Старскрим, чувствуя потребность хоть что-то сказать. — Это со мной ты спорил в датанете.</p><p>Тяжело вентилировавший джет повернул голову и осоловело уставился на сикера, словно желая проверить, не шутит ли он. Однако Старскрим не шутил, потому что чудом спасшийся вместе с ним Реактив-из-института сидел прямо перед ним.</p><p>Сейчас окуляры у того были серьёзными и абсолютно круглыми. Старскрим понял, что Реактив тоже не дурак сложить два и два — они оба добросовестно выполняли условия пари. Вымотанного джета хватило только на одну усталую, но от того не менее ироничную ответную реплику.</p><p>— Да ты издеваешься.</p><p>*</p><p>Землетрясение произвело разрушения. Когда слегка помятые, весьма исцарапанные и запыленные по самые аудио мехи наконец добрались до институтского лагеря, уже наступил вечер. В лагере стоял шухер: двое были посланы разыскивать пропавшего Скайфайра, в то время как остальные спорили на предмет скорейшего отлёта с планеты и пытались навести в этой разрухе порядок. Потери на первый взгляд были невелики, на второй — значительны: в жилых отсеках царил разгром, в открывшуюся трещину в земле улетела часть измерительных приборов с периметра, а у звездолёта в момент самого сильного толчка погнулись посадочные опоры, причём одна была на грани полной поломки. Кроме того, сильно контузило прогнозиста: его, самого лёгкого в команде, сбило с ног и крепко приложило шлемом об угол собственного отсека. Сейчас он в состоянии временного оффа находился в корабельном ремблоке; приписанный к экспедиции полевой медик не мог дать однозначного диагноза и настаивал на немедленном возвращении, небезосновательно подозревая, что у пациента повреждёны платы.</p><p>С Эйром они разделились у самого периметра. Шлемофон напарника уже разрывался от вызовов, так что задерживать его Скайфайр не стал. Им обоим сейчас требовалось прийти в себя. Скайфайр проводил взглядом неуклюже взлетевший с места истребитель, удалявшийся по кривой траектории, и пошёл к своим.</p><p>Поначалу на него никто в суматохе не обратил внимания. Джет молча осматривал полуразрушенный лагерь, отыскивая свою лабораторию и пересчитывая сокомандников. Живы. Все живы. Все здесь, кроме троих… Фейсплет Скайфайра резко посуровел. Он медленно шёл вперёд, обходя усердно работающих на восстановление мехов, и только когда возник во всей своей неприглядной красе перед оптикой измученного Райвера, начальника экспедиции, тот наконец заметил его и от неожиданности завопил.</p><p>— Ты арахнобота увидел?! — отшатнулся Скайфайр. Похоже, сегодня был фестиваль чужих воплей, хотя Эйра переплюнуть Райверу не удалось.</p><p>— Арах… Квинту в выхлоп, Скайфайр! Где ты, ржа возьми, был?! Мы уже собирались тяжёлую технику к твоим поискам подгонять!</p><p>— У меня сегодня пещера по плану была, забыл? Меня там всё это и застало, — ответил Скайфайр, ещё раз оглядев лагерь.</p><p>— <i>Где</i> застало?! У тебя видок, как у… — не смог подобрать самого красочного эпитета Райвер.</p><p>— Чудом выбрался. Если я скажу, что нашёл подземный вулкан, ты мне поверишь?</p><p>У того слегка отвисла челюсть.</p><p>— Вулкан в пещере?</p><p>— Именно. Нам с трудом удалось сбежать от извержения.</p><p>— Нам? — уточнил всё ещё шокированный начальник экспедиции.</p><p>— Я столкнулся с одним мехом из Академии… геологом, он только что улетел. Мы вдвоём исследовали главный зал, потом я загрузил карту с дроида и мы разошлись на разные выходы, потом опять столкнулись. Райвер, ты не поверишь, что там творится! Ты когда-нибудь кислотные очаги вживую видел?</p><p>— Шутишь?</p><p>— Нет. Очаги термические, высокой концентрации. Это правда. И вулкан…</p><p>Взгляд Райвера зацепился за место на обшивке Скайфайра, куда попали кислотные капли.</p><p>— И ты пошёл <i>туда</i>? Здесь трясло, а ты сидел <i>в пещере</i>?!</p><p>— Да откуда я знал?! Мы оба слишком глубоко ушли! Эта пещера — двойная, дроид только малую её часть пролетел. Я тебе отчёт сейчас сброшу, и запись тоже. Извини, я не думал, что толчки начнутся так скоро. Видел же, что с электромагнитными показателями что-то не то, а…</p><p>— Пошли на борт, — не терпящим возражением тоном приказал Райвер.</p><p>На самом звездолёте не в пример лагерю царил относительный порядок, однако слегка перекошенная горизонталь пола и потолка доказывала, что землетрясение не прошло для корабля бесследно. То и дело из соседних отсеков слышались громкие восклицания, кто-то постоянно пробегал мимо, успевая, впрочем, сильно впечатлиться донельзя замызганным видом джета, уже было объявленного пропавшим.</p><p>— Тут внутри тоже кое-что разбилось, — объяснил Райвер, когда они очутились в кают-компании. — Где там твой отчёт?</p><p>Скайфайр сбросил ему неупорядоченную смесь файлов, видеозаписей и целого вороха полученных результатов. Пока они с Эйром брели к лагерю, наваливаясь друг на друга, как энергоголики с нижних уровней, он честно пытался дефрагментировать эту кучу данных, но по-хорошему этот процесс следовало проводить только в подзарядке. Ещё часть осталась у дроида в контейнере, который он оставил перед трапом звездолёта. Райвер надолго замолчал, бегло просматривая материал. Очень надолго.</p><p>Наконец он поднял взгляд на устало привалившегося к стене джета.</p><p>— Лекцию по правилам научной безопасности всему составу. С подробностями. Праймус тебя, видимо, персонально любит. Ты хоть понимаешь, что нашёл? Я лично такое впервые вижу!</p><p>— Знаю, — отмахнулся Скайфайр. — Однако природные стихии с вежливыми предупреждениями не торопятся.</p><p>— Двойная пещера! Ты представляешь, какое количество кредитов прячется за тем, что ты там видел? В одной только этой пещере?</p><p>— Нет, — холодно отрезал Скайфайр.</p><p>— Что — «нет»?</p><p>— Ни в коем случае. Это научный материал, а не коммерческий. Ты же сам не раз говорил, что с органикой нам не по пути. Я не против колонизации спутников, но эту уникальную экосистему лично я и пальцем не трону. Эти данные — только для науки, и точка.</p><p>— Опасаешься новых катастроф? — сощурил оптозатворы Райвер.</p><p>— Опасаюсь новых исследователей, — в тон ему ответил Скайфайр. — Эта планета обитаема, ей статус заповедника нужен. Знаешь, чем на заре колонизации заканчивались топорные попытки киберформирования?</p><p>— Уж я-то знаю. Не беспокойся, мы учёные, а не бизнесмехи. Как ты и сказал, только для науки. Я просто предупредил, чтобы ты был готов к тому, что к нам ещё не раз подкатят с соответствующими предложениями. Что за денёк…</p><p>— А как мы поступим с данными?</p><p>Райвер задумчиво почесал шлем.</p><p>— С теми, что по пещере — займись ими сам, — в конце концов решил он. — Это ведь по твоей лаборатории в основном проходит. И скажи спасибо своему везению! На лаву он пялился! Хорошо, что с тобой всё в порядке… Кроме тебя, никто из нас в той пещере не был и, надеюсь, никогда больше не будет.</p><p>В кают-компании ожил селектор.</p><p>— Райвер, зайди в ремблок. Это срочно, — послышался голос медика.</p><p>— Сейчас буду. Как Винс?</p><p>— Похоже, у него ухудшение. Он переходит в стазис, и график активности его процессоров мне очень не нравится.</p><p>— Буду через два клика.</p><p>— Если найденный Скайфайр находится в поле твоего видео, прихвати его с собой.</p><p>Райвер встал, мрачно глядя на встревожившегося тетраджета.</p><p>— Мне не нужен ремблок, — попробовал откосить от предстоящего визита к медботу Скайфайр.</p><p>— Нужен, — непререкаемо возразил начальник экспедиции, выходя из отсека. — У тебя повреждён манипулятор и обшивка испорчена. Если Вайлдрип прав, а он наверняка прав, то вся наша работа на Джеруне только что ушла в выхлоп.</p><p>— В смысле? — не понял джет, шагая за ним.</p><p>— В том смысле, что всю экспедицию придётся свернуть.</p><p>*</p><p>В лагере Академии дела обстояли немногим лучше. Разрушений было не так много, как у команды института, однако пострадал исследовательский бур. С трудом долетевший на остатках энергии Старскрим застал у своих аналогичную обстановку. Произведя сенсацию своим появлением, он отмахнулся от ахов и вздохов, на вялых супинаторах добрёл до своего отсека и рухнул на платформу, подключившись к прямой кабельной подзарядке. Этого летающему механизму показалось мало, и Старскрим выудил из-под платформы запас энергона. Третий куб подходил к концу, когда в дверь заглянула чужая голова.</p><p>— В чём дело, Джей? — хмуро поинтересовался сикер, глядя в потолок.</p><p>На входе деликатно прокашлялись.</p><p>— У меня не очень хорошие новости.</p><p>Старскрим одним махом допил остатки куба, смял пустую оболочку и наконец развернулся к собеседнику фейсплетом.</p><p>— Если ты про то, что с нашим буром полный швах, то я это уже знаю.</p><p>— Я не про него, — Джейбрэкер был явно смущён. — Это касается тебя. Не хочу говорить, но у нас был очередной сеанс связи…</p><p>— Когда?</p><p>— Сразу после землетрясения. Ну, ты же знаешь, в наше обычное «связное» время. Серьёзно разговаривали, а потом они как узнали, что тут творится, так вообще такой крик стоял! Пока ничего не ясно, но, скорее всего, кому-то из нас придётся срочно улетать. И ещё сообщили, что в Академию берут нового эксперта.</p><p>— И?</p><p>— Эксперта по геологии.</p><p>— Это как так? — прищурился Старскрим.</p><p>— Ну… подробностей нам не сказали — это ты уже сам выяснять будешь — но, я так понял, что его взяли на ту же должность, что и у тебя, и на тех же условиях.</p><p>А вот это уже действительно настораживало.</p><p>— Его не могут взять на эту должность — у нас только одно место. Это ещё с позапрошлого ворна в штатном списке официально записано! И это место уже занято мной.</p><p>— Извини, — развёл манипуляторами Джейбрэкер. — Я только передаю то, что услышал. Кажется, его взяли как раз тогда, когда мы вылетели.</p><p>— Что?!</p><p>Джейбрэкер еле успел посторониться, когда Старскрим стремительно вышел из отсека и решительно направился к пункту связи на холме.</p><p>— Свяжи меня с Академией, — остановился он перед связистом, сгорбившимся перед экранами.</p><p>— Сейчас не могу. Сеанс уже прошёл.</p><p>— Значит, свяжись ещё раз.</p><p>— Не могу! Приходи завтра.</p><p>— Это срочно!</p><p>— А я тут срочно пытаюсь вызвать нам подмогу с ближайших обитаемых систем! У нас и так плохой сигнал, не мешай.</p><p>Старскрим приказал себе быть терпеливым.</p><p>— Ладно. Я подожду.</p><p>Связист очень красноречиво взглянул на него.</p><p>— Действительно срочно, — подтвердил Старскрим. — Я должен узнать кое-что важное, и чем скорее, тем лучше.</p><p>— Ты же не думаешь, что наши будут караулить у экранов? Мы ведь не единственная экспедиция от Академии, после нас вылетело ещё две.</p><p>— Но зато единственная — за пределами Империи. И единственная, между прочим, у которой возникли серьёзные проблемы. Тебе не кажется, что у нас всё-таки приоритет повыше?</p><p>— Ладно, — проворчал связист. — Я догадываюсь, почему тебе так припёрло.</p><p>— В этом и дело, — не стал увиливать Старскрим. — Ты-то всё слышал, а мне только на словах передали. Если я формально уже не имею права здесь находиться, то пусть мне хотя бы скажут это прямо в фейсплет.</p><p>— Если мне удастся хоть с кем-то связаться, тогда я тебя позову.</p><p>Старскрим кивнул и отошёл.</p><p>Полтора джоора спустя он завершил тяжёлый разговор по связи, состоящий из преувеличенно официальных формулировок с той стороны и плохо скрытого сарказма — со своей. Чувствовал себя Старскрим так, будто его пропустили через утильный переработчик. Связист взглянул на него с сочувствием, однако сикеру оно было ни к чему. То, к чему шло дело весь последний ворн, всё-таки случилось, но он не ожидал, что это произойдёт так скоро и так подло. Того неведомого меха, который официально занял должность геологического эксперта вместо него, назначили как раз в орн отлёта экспедиции. И Старскрим прекрасно понимал, что это значит. Может, приказа пока что и нет, может, ему даже выплатят хорошие премиальные в качестве утешения, однако того факта, что главному геологу Академии, который был приятелем Старскрима едва ли не со студенческой скамьи, придётся подписать увольнение задним числом, это не отменяло. И ладно бы, если бы до Академии никому не было дела — в этом случае оставить двоих на одной должности ещё позволяла фактическая обстановка и тонкое манипулирование документами, — но, как назло, по всем научным инстанциям Кибертрона в последние астроциклы зачастили инспекции с проверками, от которых увернуться было никак нельзя. Праксус первым испытал на себе поговорку «готов к войне — не готов к параду», и поэтому ректора, деканы и прочее начальство было готово даже к небольшим сокращениям, дабы умилостивить излишне настырную комиссию. И, естественно, тот факт, что наняли нового геолога, а предыдущий по датам ещё не уволен, не ускользнул бы от проницательной инспекторской оптики.</p><p>Конечно, вслух Старскриму этих подробностей не говорили. Его просто поставили перед фактом, оправдывая такой ход необходимостью и взамен предложив чисто химическую должность с меньшим окладом, однако сикер прекрасно понимал, чьих манипуляторов это дело. Его увольнять было не за что, но Финглид, шлакодел, спустя ворны таки добился своего. Дождался, гад, лишь бы воспользоваться обстоятельствами и пропихнуть своего протеже, а ведь мог просто не затевать эту авантюру, и одним поводом для беспокойства перед инспекцией было бы меньше. Ощущение морального поражения задевало падкую на победы Искру Старскрима даже больше, чем известие о том, что теперь ему по сути надо искать новую работу.</p><p>Самое противное заключалось в том, что Старскрим в чём-то Финглида понимал и на его месте поступил бы почти так же. Уровень хитрости у обоих был примерно одинаков.</p><p>Сикер дошёл до своего отсека в разобранных чувствах. Уселся за рабочий стол и уронил шлем на манипуляторы, даже не потрудившись заблокировать двери. Процессоры не желали мириться с положением, тут же начав поиск альтернативного решения. Допустим, он завершит эту шаркову экспедицию (если тут ему, конечно, ещё осталось что завершать) и перейдёт к химикам. Что в этом случае? Ничего не ухудшится и не улучшится. Свои его с радостью примут, но в этом случае он рискует просидеть на одном месте десятки ворн, что Старскрима категорически не устраивало. Либо же он может переждать проверку и тогда попробовать пробиться куда-то ещё. Конечно, никаких гарантий, что Финглид не начнёт интриговать снова или что удастся сразу перейти на лучшее место, никто не давал, но, как известно, кто не рискует, тот не пьёт сверхзаряженное. Получить некоторую передышку и снова начать действовать — это была оптимальная программа действий. Да и лишний раз прочистить процессоры Финглиду в качестве реванша не помешает.</p><p>А можно принять вариант с межпланетными исследованиями института и уйти совсем. Конечно, в этом случае риск возрастает ещё больше — Старскрим слышал, что Скайфайр редко кого берёт под своё персональное начало и придирчиво отсеивает кандидатов, однако сикер не зря выкраивал свободные клики, тщательно составляя подробное резюме, готовясь отвечать на внезапные вопросы и моделируя про себя различные варианты будущего собеседования.</p><p>Последнее привлекало куда больше.</p><p>Межпланетные исследования… В этом случае доход оставался прежним, зато появлялась возможность более частых вылетов, и — возможность свободы. Если в той иерархии, в которой сейчас находился Старскрим, всё было строго распределено по определённой схеме, то те, кто работал в лабораториях, подчинялись только своему руководителю, начальнику отдела да самому директору организации. И то, чем занимались межпланетные исследователи, было новым для него, необычным и очень интересным. А Старскрим никогда не упускал возможности узнать что-нибудь новое — естественно, при условии, что в новой области его умения бы пригодились. Это не только шанс на новые знания, это возможность расширить свой потенциал и, чем квинт не шутит, повидать Вселенную.</p><p>Значит, исследования? А не останется ли он без работы, если уйдёт прямо сейчас, а Скайфайр его не примет или хуже того — сразу не скажет ни «да», ни «нет»?</p><p>Старскрим вспомнил Реактива. Если он решится насовсем уйти из Академии в институт, то они смогут там увидеться. Может, Реактив даже согласится помочь… хотя нет, этот вариант отпадает. Надо действовать самому. Однако, несмотря на виртуальные разногласия, Старскрим положительно воспринимал шанс встретиться с собратом по науке ещё раз. Всё-таки они здорово вместе спаслись! Повезло…</p><p>Что-то еле тёплое дотронулось до манипулятора, и задумавшийся сикер от неожиданности шарахнулся, едва не снеся со стола инфорамки.</p><p>Прямо перед ним на столе сидел… органик. Совсем мелкий, на ладонь еле хватит. Сидел и смотрел на него, периодически издавая сверчащие звуки. В его крошечных чёрных оптосенсорах застыл уже пережитый где-то страх. И этот взгляд был очень внимательным. Направленным.</p><p>— Какого?..</p><p>Снова сверчанье. Оптика работала штатно, органик никуда не собирался исчезать. Списать его на чьи-то шуточки тоже было затруднительно — члены экспедиции обходили обитателей планеты десятой дорогой.</p><p>— Ты вообще как сюда пролез, мягкотелое? — слегка брезгливо поинтересовался Старскрим. Впрочем, скрыть своё же любопытство от самого себя ему не удалось.</p><p>Что органик делает в его отсеке, можно было не гадать — двери не были закрыты. А вот как он влез на стол, который был для него небоскрёбом, сикер понять не мог. Зачем он сюда забрался? Откуда?</p><p>Органик опять засверчал и подполз ближе, явно желая влезть на манипулятор. Старскрим тут же отдёрнул конечность.</p><p>— А ну кыш!</p><p>Тот сжался, но с места не сдвинулся.</p><p>— Вон отсюда. Шуруй!</p><p>Но органик даже не пошевелился. Только смотрел. И даже явный приказ в голосе на него не подействовал.</p><p>Он что, вообще не боится? Тормоза отсутствуют?</p><p>Старскрим включил сканер и осторожно склонился над непрошеным гостем. Показатели были сходны с показателями летучих органиков, которых он встречал во время своих ежевечерних полётов — тот же комок белка, углеводов и ещё кучи микроэлементов, только покрытый густой чёрной шерстью. Четыре лапы, короткий хвост. Ничего особенного.</p><p>— Кыш, — уже не так уверенно повторил Старскрим.</p><p>Сверчанье. Жалобное.</p><p>— Я тебе не служба спасения. Пшёл.</p><p>Сверчанье.</p><p>Старскрим звучно хлопнул себя по шлему. Сковырнуть его, что ли? Но делать этого почему-то не хотелось. Что-то в этом упрямом органике было слишком знакомым.</p><p>Функция опознания развернула нужный файл. Ну конечно. Это ведь его вытаскивал Реактив из чахлого куста. Или не его, но кого-то очень похожего. Точно.</p><p>Напоминание о джете вернуло мысли в прежнее русло. Органик проникновенно смотрел кибертронцу в оптику. Нет, прогнать не выйдет… Старскрим ещё клик играл с органиком в гляделки и, в конце концов, осторожно протянул манипулятор ладонью вверх.</p><p>Органик тут же залез на неё и разразился целой серией коротких звонких сверчков.</p><p>— Да чтоб тебя… — пробормотал Старскрим, удивляясь сам себе. Он взял на манипулятор органика. Без всякой обработки. Без предварительного взаимодействия. Без всякой осторожности! Как ни странно, никакого отвращения он не чувствовал. Мягкое тельце едва заметно вибрировало, словно в него встроили крошечный движок.</p><p>— На холостых работаешь, что ли?</p><p>Сверчанье.</p><p>Старскрим поднёс манипулятор к окулярам, разглядывая гостя во всех подробностях. Может, он как раз и сможет выяснить, как и на чём функционируют органики? В конце концов, он не только геолог, он ещё и химик. Вибрация зверька неожиданно отозвалась приятным покалыванием в датчиках, а чёрные шерстинки встали дыбом.</p><p>Значит, межпланетные исследования.</p><p>И к шаркам Финглида!</p><p>*</p><p>Райвер оказался прав. Подмогу на Джерун прислать отказались — «нет ресурсов», «в данный момент не имеем возможности», «опасная органика», «тектонический фактор». Наслушавшись неуверенных отговорок, начальник экспедиции в конце концов прямо потребовал конкретно сказать, что им делать, особо указав на состояние Винса. Однозначный приказ возвращаться был отдан с плохо скрываемым облегчением; впрочем, на иной итог беседы Райвер и не рассчитывал. Скайфайр, первым встретившийся ему на пути из пункта связи, только оптозатворы прикрыл, но спорить не стал. Джета сейчас беспокоили не столько землетрясения — всё-таки материал у них уже был — сколько то, что придётся возвращаться в шумный Иакон и вновь думать над кандидатурой заместителя. Пока он тут работал, посторонние мысли и опасения совсем было оставили его, а теперь экспедиция была непоправимо сорвана. Несмотря на всё произошедшее, Джерун Скайфайру понравился. Тут было так… тихо. И очень красиво. Несмотря на катастрофу, это была первая планета, с которой совсем не хотелось улетать.</p><p>Эйра после пещеры Скайфайр больше не видел. Тот не приходил и больше не летал по вечерам. Было немного неуютно — вместе спастись и молча разбежаться в разные стороны.</p><p>Ещё он не мог нигде найти таулана. Зверёк тогда как убежал, перевернув всё вверх дном, так и исчез, будто сквозь землю провалился. Вспомнив соответствующую поговорке судьбу приборов, джет невольно вздрогнул. Оставалось только надеяться, что малыш успел уйти подальше или где-то переждал катастрофу. Он маленький, юркий, должен выжить…</p><p>Разбирая портативную лабораторию, в которой тоже много чего требовало ремонта, Скайфайр ощущал смутное разочарование. Если бы его попросили назвать причину такого настроения, он бы только пожал плечами; причина ему самому была не до конца ясна. Срыв экспедиции? Конечно, но не только он. Расставание с планетой? Сантименты, хотя правда в этом есть. Необходимость возвращения? Тоже доля депрессии. Как ни странно, это разочарование отступало, стоило ему вспомнить всё произошедшее непосредственно в пещере. Видеофрагмент с неумолимо наступающей лавой прокручивался на экране раз за разом, пробирая какой-то нездоровой предвкушающей дрожью, а от воспоминания о том, каково висеть над озером кислотных гейзеров, сжималась Искра. Почему-то к невольному возбуждению протоколов безопасности добавлялось ещё одно чувство, определение которому Скайфайр упорно не хотел давать. Оно заставляло нагреваться энергон в реакторе и лихорадило поля, что обычно было прерогативой особых присадок и синтетиков… или хорошей драки. Джет боялся признаться сам себе, что ему понравилось сражение за собственный актив в шаге от вечного оффлайна. Подпрограммно он был совсем не против оказаться в центре этой зажигательной схватки ещё раз.</p><p>Такая жажда приключений, обычно ему несвойственная, была одной из причин, по которым Скайфайр не стал возражать против скорейшего отлёта. Ещё никогда в его экспедиции не вторгались сумасшедшие стихии, и проверять свою внезапную смелость он не хотел. Дураков нет.</p><p>Ещё ротацию спустя все сборы были закончены. Могли управиться и быстрее, пахали как проклятые, но с повреждёнными опорами бортовой компьютер звездолёта просто не дал бы команду старта. К счастью, в это дело впрягли ремонтных дронов из грузового отсека, которые оперативно занялись починкой, но вылет несколько задержался.</p><p>Наконец наступил час отлёта. Скайфайр занёс на корабль геодезические треноги и вышел на всё ещё не убранный трап в последний раз полюбоваться планетой. Вернётся он сюда или нет, джет не знал. Неистово орали в кустах мелкие инсектоиды. Заходящие солнца осветили розовым ближайший холм, и почти всё небо окрасилось оттенками красного спектра. Очень яркие цвета, резкие, неприятные, однако по-хищному красивые. В предыдущие вечера такого явления не наблюдалось.</p><p>Скайфайр заметил в восточном небесном секторе скопление тяжёлых кучевых облаков. Он знал, что такая форма воздушно-водяных масс свидетельствует о грядущем ухудшении погоды. Судя по массе и цвету этого конкретного фронта, сюда двигалось не просто ухудшение — применив зумирование, джет разглядел тонкие и гибкие струйки смерчей, целенаправленно спускавшиеся из облаков к земле.</p><p>— Чудесное зрелище.</p><p>В знакомом голосе прозвучало нездоровое воодушевление, будто его обладателю нравилась предстоящая буря.</p><p>Скайфайр повернул голову. Эйр! Опять он завис так, что не заметил чужой маркер. Неужели сикер пришёл пожелать удачного полёта? И как только узнал?</p><p>— Доброго цикла…</p><p>— Это смотря для кого он добрый, но спасибо, — ответил с непонятной интонацией Эйр, стоявший в пяти мичаметрах от трапа. То ли он комментировал небесную ситуацию, то ли думал о чём-то своём.</p><p>Мехи некоторое время молчали, не зная, что сказать друг другу без банальностей. В накалённой статикой и злыми закатными цветами атмосфере любое слово казалось сказанным не к месту.</p><p>— Ты тогда быстро ушёл, — наконец вымолвил Скайфайр.</p><p>— Не хотел мешать. У вас творился полный квинтец.</p><p>— Да. Один сейчас в стазисе валяется.</p><p>— Плохо, — лаконично оценил ситуацию Эйр. — Поэтому и летите.</p><p>— Да. Но я не хочу.</p><p>Тот поднял одну оптогрань.</p><p>— Почему?</p><p>— Не знаю.</p><p>— Тебе нравится эта планета?</p><p>— Как сказать… — повёл плечом Скайфайр. — Она странная. Неповторимая. Иногда пугающая, но удивительная.</p><p>— Тогда что именно тебя беспокоит?</p><p>На этот вопрос ответить было нелегко. Эйр тонко сумел уловить то неясное, что томило охочую ко всему неизведанному Искру Скайфайра.</p><p>— Почему ты решил меня спасать? — сменил тему он.</p><p>Теперь замялся уже сикер.</p><p>— Просто спас. Ты хотел в кислоту улететь?</p><p>— Нет, но ты боялся, — внимательно посмотрел в его оптику джет. — Ты это не из чувства долга сделал. Ты хотел сначала сбежать, я видел. Так почему?</p><p>— Но не сбежал! — по серому фейсплету Эйра пронеслась тень раздражения и тут же исчезла. — Может, я и боялся, но кто ничего не боится, тот либо идиот, либо дезактив. А часто и то и другое.</p><p>— Хочешь напомнить мне старую пословицу о настоящем мужестве?</p><p>— Я ничего не хочу напоминать. Больше не спрашивай, почему. Не знаю. Спас, и всё.</p><p>— Спасибо.</p><p>Эйр отвёл взгляд.</p><p>— Ну… без тебя я бы из того… коридора… не вышел, — пробормотал он, словно не желая признавать свои слабости.</p><p>Снова повисло молчание.</p><p>— Почему у меня впечатление, что ты пришёл сюда не просто так? — подтолкнул его Скайфайр. — Выкладывай.</p><p> — Тут кое-кто хочет с тобой попрощаться, — Эйр посмотрел себе под ноги.</p><p>Скайфайр пригляделся и очень удивился, когда узнал таулана, прижавшегося к сикерской ноге. Зверёк звонко сверчанул.</p><p>— Это он?!</p><p>— Он к Юникрону на рога от эпицентра сбежал. Я его у себя на столе нашёл, он дрожал и убежища клянчил. И сегодня за мной тоже почапал. Я его шуганул, а ему всё равно! Что у него в биопроцессоре творится — одному Праймусу известно, и чтоб я ещё раз органика к себе на борт взял!</p><p>— Надо же…</p><p>Скайфайр сошёл с трапа и присел перед потрусившим ему навстречу тауланом.</p><p>— Привет, чернявый… Ты квинтовски умён, да?</p><p>Эйр фыркнул.</p><p>— Ты как фем со своей бэтой.</p><p>— Он у меня в отсеке жил, — поднял на него оптику Скайфайр. — Я просто рад, что с ним всё в порядке, только и всего.</p><p>— Интересная у него на тебя реакция. Похоже на сознательную эмоциональную привязанность, как у связанных долгом Искры. Я по цвету на тебя похож — может, он меня как наводку использовал?</p><p>Окуляры Скайфайра загорелись ярче.</p><p>— Гениально!</p><p>— Что гениально?</p><p>— Твоя догадка насчёт долга. Я же ему лапу вправлял, а начал с того, что вытащил из кустов после нападения хищника! Это хорошая теория.</p><p>— Так у него же Искры нет.</p><p>— Нет, но ты верно описал его поведение. Это психология. Органики — не дроны, у них есть личность и самосознание. Вот только в каком формате оно у них хранится, кто его спроектировал и вложил в них, никто не знает.</p><p>Наступило молчание — Скайфайр пальцем поглаживал таулана по мохнатой спинке, Эйр наблюдал.</p><p>— Кстати, насчёт реакции, — джет в последний раз погладил зверька и выпрямился во весь рост. — За два орна до начала землетрясения он начал странно себя вести.</p><p>— Как?</p><p>— Впал в панику. Беспокоился. Носился у меня по отсеку и орал. А тем утром как раз сбежал. Может, это и не так, но мне кажется, что он демонстрировал предчувствие.</p><p>— Думаешь, он что-то чувствовал? — задумался Эйр, подперев манипулятором подбородок. — У него ведь и датчиков тоже нет.</p><p>— Он меня предупредить пытался! — понял Скайфайр. — Все его тогдашние фокусы и плохое поведение — оттуда. А потом, когда опасность уже стала слишком близка, он сбежал.</p><p>— Я читал о том, что некоторые органики способны предсказывать погоду, но чтобы за целых два орна? Чем же он тогда это чувствовал, и, главное, что именно анализировал?</p><p>— Не знаю, но у меня есть некоторые догадки. Мы ведь кибернетические механизмы, в комплект нашей сенсорики входят анализаторы магнитного поля. Наши назальные рецепторы во много раз чувствительнее, чем у всех известных нам рас. И ты только что сказал кое-что, что навело меня на одну мысль. Астроцикл назад праксианцы издали сборник статей о расовом поведении, так вот там было что-то о том, что у некоторых рас, в том числе и у низших органиков, имеется встроенная ориентировка в пространстве, некая программа — они всегда знают, где находится та или иная сторона света и откуда придёт опасность. Это что-то вроде наших протоколов ориентирования или лётного компаса. Я думаю, что его, — Скайфайр ткнул пальцем в таулана, — предчувствия тоже могли быть частью подобной программы. Не знаю, на что он ориентировался — может, на колебания того же магнитного поля, запах или очень слабые вибрации земной коры — но он это чувствовал.</p><p>— Хм… вполне вероятно, — ответил Эйр. — Или это просто некий дар свыше, если наша сенсорика подобных предвестников не регистрирует.</p><p>— Вообще-то регистрирует, но мы этого почти не замечаем. Я не верю во вмешательство доброго Создателя.</p><p><i>*Скайфайр, через клик взлетаем.*</i>, — пришло сообщение по внутренней.</p><p>
  <i>*Один момент.*</i>
</p><p>— Мне пора идти.</p><p>— Пригрозили закрыть шлюз и оставить тебя снаружи? — поинтересовался наблюдавший за ним Эйр.</p><p>— Не отвяжутся, — хмыкнул джет, поднимая зверька на манипуляторы. — Я тогда снаружи буду радары раздражать.</p><p>— А почему ты сразу от Кибертрона альт-формой не пользовался?</p><p>— Зачем  упускать возможность полетать на шару? Да и мне в такую даль просто лень,  — честно признался Скайфайр, сгружая тревожно засверчавшего таулана Эйру на ладони. — Всё, малыш. Пора прощаться.</p><p>— Ты вручаешь его мне?</p><p>— А кому ещё? Его место здесь.</p><p>
  <i>*Скайфайр!*</i>
</p><p>— Иди, — слегка поклонился сикер, отступая как можно дальше от места взлёта.</p><p>Скайфайр ответил ему таким же поклоном и ступил на трап. Прежде чем исчезнуть в недрах звездолёта, он оглянулся. Таулан умоляюще протянул к нему крошечные лапки.</p><p>— До свидания, малыш. Не скучай. А с тобой в датанете встретимся.</p><p>— Хоть напиши мне, как тебя на самом деле зовут! — повысил голос Эйр.</p><p>Последней реплики Скайфайр уже не услышал — гермодверь с щелчком закрылась.</p><p>Взревели посадочные двигатели, и звездолёт ушёл в предгрозовое небо, оставив сикера в одиночестве.</p><p>*</p><p>Старскрим улетел на Кибертрон через несколько орн после того, как проводил Реактива.</p><p>Он оказался прав в своих карьерных предположениях. Почти.</p><p>Вместе с ним улетела большая часть академической экспедиции. Накануне они тихо обсуждали проблемы экспедиции института. Насмешек не было. Академисты сочувствовали коллегам за кубом энергона и иногда поглядывали на резко помрачневшего Старскрима. Впрочем, они не злорадствовали, так как привычка Финглида вербовать своих ставленников и его тяжёлый характер были всем известны. Нельзя сказать, однако, что у самого сикера характер, равно как и настроение, были намного лучше.</p><p>Его вызвали сразу же после приземления в Иаконе, дав только несколько джооров на передышку. Следовало сдать образцы, предоставить отчёт, разобраться с текущими вопросами, подписать документ об увольнении, согласиться (или не согласиться) на другую должность и прочее, и прочее. Всё это заняло у Старскрима не один орн. Решение о переходе в институт было теперь решено окончательно и обжалованию не подлежало — он сумел узнать, что Скайфайр ищет не просто ещё одного сотрудника, а заместителя, так как предыдущий, по слухам, уволился по состоянию систем. В последний рабочий орн за ним из-под кафедры геологии увязался какой-то гонщик, поглядывавший на него с невыносимым пиететом и пытавшийся развести на большее, чем холодные односложные ответы. Старскрим принял его за типичного студента-прогульщика, и только когда в отделе кадров их представили друг другу, он осознал, что вот это ярко-синее нечто — протеже Финглида и его преемник. Ну и ну! Этот колёсный теперь будет штатным геологом? Вчерашний юнлинг? Оквинтеть!</p><p>— У вас уже были экспедиции? — нарочито любезно поинтересовался Старскрим, ставя электронную подпись с независимым видом.</p><p>— Пока ещё нет, — пожал плечами гонщик.</p><p>— А когда вы получили степень?</p><p>— Декацикл назад…</p><p>Старскрим буквально затылком ощутил желание слушавшего беседу кадровика взять ёмкость с кристаллами и усесться поудобнее. Декацикл! Твою альфу!</p><p>— И в каком направлении планируете работать?</p><p>— Я читал все ваши статьи, поэтому, скорее всего, продолжу вашу концепцию, — с готовностью ответил гонщик. — Вы разработали потрясающий материал.</p><p>Не сумевший подобрать внятного ответа Старскрим несколько мгновений молча смотрел на него. Он знал, что Финглид не позволит кому бы то ни было из своих фаворитов продавливать свою линию, и, тем не менее, этот раскрашенный мех вёл себя так, будто встретил кумира на треке. Это что, лесть? Ну, не на такого напал.</p><p>— Желаю удачи, — коротко кивнул Старскрим и вышел.</p><p>Он не успел уйти далеко, когда гонщик нагнал его.</p><p>— Я знаю, что вы обо всём этом думаете… — поспешно заговорил он.</p><p>— Неужели? — ухмыльнулся Старскрим, не сбавляя шага.</p><p>— …но я действительно согласен с тем, что вы делали. У меня мало опыта. Вы могли бы остаться консультантом…</p><p>— Молодой мех, — решил прояснить этот вопрос раз и навсегда Старскрим, — я преподавал только для стажа и никогда никого не консультирую. Кроме того, я официально снят с должности геолога и на другую не поступаю по причине перехода в институт. Разбирайтесь сами, я здесь уже ничего не решаю.</p><p>— В институт? — растерялся синий.</p><p>— Да.</p><p>— Тогда, может, всё-таки посоветуете что-то? Вы же всё знаете, а я ещё не совсем освоился.</p><p>Старскрим остановился. Если гонщик и льстил, то, по крайней мере, был очень настойчив. Степень, говорите? Да это наивная бэта!</p><p>— Дам только один совет — обдумывать всё самостоятельно. Финглид за вас работу не сделает.</p><p>— Э-э… — стушевался преемник.</p><p>— Вы полностью согласны с моими статьями? — задал внезапный вопрос Старскрим.</p><p>— В вопросе красного кристаллического энергона — нет, — последовал быстрый ответ. — У него не слишком понятная природа. Я даже микроскопический анализ среза делал, и по предварительным результатам…</p><p>Старскрим некоторое время молча слушал гонщика, потом вдруг поднял ладонь. Тот озадаченно умолк.</p><p>— Считайте, что собеседование вы прошли, — сикер ещё раз ухмыльнулся и, развернувшись на дожигателях, пошёл дальше.</p><p>С остальными коллегами Старскрим распрощался довольно тепло. Всё-таки он провёл под сенью Академии большую часть своего функционирования, получил здесь хорошее образование и сделал карьеру, у него тут оставались некоторые сокурсники и много хороших знакомых. Старскрим не винил их за своё увольнение и только пожелал им успехов — среди академистов было много умных, талантливых мехов, которые заслуживали лучшего.</p><p>Перечисленной ему суммы должно было хватить на первое время. Теперь он, наконец, мог полностью уделить время финальной подготовке к встрече с руководителем межпланетной лаборатории Скайфайром.</p><p>Окончательно Старскрим покинул Академию пять ротаций спустя после своей подписи. Перешагнув порог своего скромного жилища (из которого, кстати, уже и переехать бы надо…), сикер заблокировал двери и задумчиво уселся прямо на пол. Прошлое прошлым, а сейчас надо смотреть в будущее. И сделать так, чтобы это будущее было блестящим и очень интересным. На меньшее он был не согласен.</p><p>Сбоку раздалось знакомое сверчанье. Старскрим не глядя подхватил таулана на манипуляторы, внимательно осмотрел и поставил на пол. Дольше, чем полклика, он его на своём драгоценном корпусе никогда не держал, но хитрый зверёк нашёл лазейку к вожделенным объятиям — он покорно исчезал, потом тихонько подползал снова, и всё повторялось сначала. Иногда он устраивался под боком и засыпал, кутаясь в сикерское энергополе, как в тёплый кокон.</p><p>О том, как таулан умудрился остаться при нём, Старскрим никому не рассказывал, даже Реактиву из-за увольнения ещё не успел написать. Никто не знал, что у него в кварте обитает маленький инопланетный органик, да и сам он себе удивлялся. Каждый орн сикер обещал себе зарегистрировать его, отправить на исследования или, чем квинт не шутит, найти способ вернуть зверька на Джерун. И каждый вечер это без сомнения твёрдое решение откладывалось на завтра.</p><p>Конкретно в нынешнее завтра предстоял важный орн. Старскрим вспомнил утренний разговор с одногруппником по обучающей секции — тот восхищённо описывал конференцию в Восе, которую вёл Скайфайр. Эта конференция состоялась незадолго до экспедиции, но сам Старскрим тогда был занят и в Вос не полетел. Однако приятель сделал запись конференции и переслал файл ему, с чем молодой учёный и собирался скоротать сегодняшний вечер. Под этой легкомысленной формулировкой пряталось судьбоносное намерение познакомиться наконец с потенциальным шефом, пусть даже и по записи. Завтра он, конечно, увидит его наяву, но подготовиться и посмотреть на Скайфайра прямо в рабочем процессе не помешает. Не зря же его, наверное, так расхваливают! Впрочем, его монография тоже доказывала, что её автор не шлаком клёпан.</p><p>Старскрим захватил энергонных палочек и с удобством устроился на платформе «портить дентопластины» и «втыкать в экран». Любовь к палочкам осталась у него ещё со спарковских времён, как и привычка долго возиться на одном месте. Нужная запись нашлась достаточно быстро. Старскрим скачал её на датапад, отправил в рот первую палочку и запустил ролик.</p><p>Клик спустя он изумлённо смотрел в экран, гадая, а не поиздевались ли над ним и не настигли ли его видеоглюки. Заглянувший в датапад таулан резко вскинулся и протянул лапу, пытаясь достать изображение. Похоже, с узнаванием у зверька было всё в порядке, а вот Старскрим с такими потрясающими совпадениями ещё не сталкивался. Алые окуляры едва не выехали из орбит, глядя на знакомую белую фигуру, вдохновенно вещавшую с высоты восианской кафедры и державшую на себе всё внимание крылатых зрителей.</p><p>— Да быть того не может!</p><p>Раздавшаяся под боком серия радостных сверчков доказала, что ещё как может.</p><p>*</p><p>В первый орн после отпуска, положенного ему сразу после командировки, Скайфайр отправился на работу очень рано.</p><p>Во-первых, надо было привести лабораторию в рабочий порядок после своего отсутствия — он знал, что младшие сотрудники по сути валяли шарка всё это время с его же молчаливого согласия. Во-вторых прямо вытекало из во-первых — в грузовых сабспейсах Скайфайра находилось множество драгоценных образцов, вывезенных с Джеруна и требующих того оборудования, которое могла предоставить лишь стационарная лаборатория. Это означало, что в ближайшие декациклы будет над чем работать. В-третьих (и об этом он опять едва не забыл), сегодня предстояла встреча с потенциальным кандидатом в заместители, со Старскримом — и этот пункт почему-то вызывал ощущение грустной рутины, смешанное со страхом и желанием банально откосить от собеседования. Да, Скайфайр боялся — не самого претендента, а того, что кто-то посторонний вмешается в слаженную работу лаборатории, что столкнутся две совершенно разные точки зрения, что этот незнакомый мех ещё неизвестен ему, а значит, непредсказуем. За своё место Скайфайр не беспокоился; он не сомневался в своей работе и имел полное право отказать кандидату, но эта неизвестность его напрягала и будоражила.</p><p>«Младший» дуэт — мех и фем, бывшие искровыми близнецами — встретили шефа шумными поздравлениями с прилётом. Практикант, по их словам, обещал быть «слегка позже». Поручив близняшкам сортировку и размещение образцов, Скайфайр удалился в подсобку, чтобы дооформить отчёт о командировке ректору, а потом надолго вышел за пределы лаборатории по мелким и не очень мелким делам, которых у него за время отсутствия накопилось уйма. В научной части его перехватили с вопросами по рядовой документации, которую обычно заполнял младший персонал. Затем отвечающий за всю историю достижений Научного института архивариус сумел затащить его к себе «на кубик энергончику», как он выразился — Скайфайр только спустя джоор обнаружил, что с энтузиазмом рассказывает старому другу о своём путешествии, забыв о времени. Потом он заглянул к соседям — таким же руководителям и ведущим учёным, как и он сам, и поговорил с теми, кто был с ним в экспедиции. Сразу же после этих визитов распространилась новость, что в институт только-только поступил новый сверхточный хроноскоп, чего уже сам Скайфайр не пожелал пропустить, надолго задержавшись у сложного и чувствительного механизма, который даже распаковали ещё не полностью. И это не считая регулярных вопросов от встречных знакомых и планирования совещаний учёного совета. Всё это на время вытеснило из приоритета предстоящую встречу. В итоге в ректорский блок джет попал далеко не сразу — к тому времени, как он в обнимку с отчётом дошёл туда, уже наступил второй полуорн.</p><p>— …как это где? Где? У главного техника, конечно, у кого же ещё! Чего?.. Нет, ещё не подписывали. Нет, пока не надо… Не надо, я сказал! — слышался в приёмной звучный вокалайзер Триггерфорста. Скайфайр кивнул секретарю, подождал, пока выговорится неизвестный собеседник, обладавший характерным говором уроженца Полигекса, и зашёл в просторный начальственный отсек как раз тогда, когда ректор выключил видеосвязь.</p><p>— Ну ты и нашёл себе заместителя! Гениально! — воскликнул он, увидев джета.</p><p>— Что? — не понял Скайфайр, включая датапад.</p><p>— А то, что ты это виртуозно проделал, — ответил Триггерфорст. — Найти его прямо в этой командировке и тут же переманить — процессору непостижимо! Сколько ворн живу, а такого изящного приёма на работу ещё не видел… Он-то мне уже всё рассказал, а вот как ты его убедил?</p><p>— Погоди, — ничего не понимающий Скайфайр поспешил сбыть отчёт на стол. — Какой помощник? Какой приём? Мне встреча с кандидатом сегодня только предстоит.</p><p>— Так он только что был здесь. Старскрим. Вы разве не столкнулись?</p><p>— Нет… Он уже здесь? Почему мне никто не сказал? Я же назначил ему время!</p><p>— Это твоё время наступило ещё джоор тому назад! Ты же куда-то из лаборатории ушёл, тебя один шарк добудешься.</p><p>Скайфайр машинально проверил внутренние вызовы — так и есть, несколько пропущенных. Хронометр тоже показывал, что встречу он уже прохлопал. Так хотел об этом забыть, что ему это удалось. Шеф-болван…</p><p>— Старскрим и явился прямо ко мне, — продолжал Триггерфорст, — Кикс его почему-то в момент пропустил, но не суть. Зараза крылатая. Сел по-хозяйски и как начал… Ты говорил, что особых проблем у тебя не возникло, а он мне рассказывает какую-то эпическую поэму с приключениями. Знал бы я, какая там на самом деле сейсмоактивность — вообще вас всех на планету бы не пустил! Беготня в вулканической пещере и кислотные гейзеры, с процессора съехать! Это вам обоим ещё повезло.</p><p>Обоим? Но с ним в джерунианской пещере находился только Эйр. Эйр из Академии, с которым они поспорили на позывные…</p><p>Погодите-ка…</p><p>— Так это был <i>Старскрим</i>?! — потрясённо спросил у Вселенной Скайфайр.</p><p>— Ну конечно, Старскрим, а кто же ещё, — ответил вместо Вселенной ректор. — Ты разве не помнишь, с кем свой актив спасал?</p><p>— У него в досье голофото не было, а его позывной я сам забыл спросить. И он мой тоже не спрашивал. Откуда он узнал, что это я?</p><p>— Этого он не сказал. Как же вы там общались?</p><p>— По виртуальным псевдонимам. У нас была долгая дискуссия в датанете, и после пещеры случайно выяснилось, что мы с ним заключили пари на свои позывные… Я даже не подозревал, что он — Старскрим!</p><p>Триггерфорст закатил оптику.</p><p>— Вы оба меня до коллапса Искры доведёте. Поругаться в сети, потом вместе спастись и при этом даже не поинтересоваться, кто из вас кто — это просто… Об этом ещё ворны будут вспоминать!</p><p>— Ненавижу сплетни…</p><p>— Это не сплетни, это сюжет для анекдота! Иди и поговори с ним. Как бы там ни было, но этот шарк умён, я уже с ним побеседовал. Нам такие нужны. И твоей лаборатории будет лучше. В общем, решай.</p><p>От ректора Скайфайр возвращался быстрым шагом. На него оборачивались, поскольку видеть всегда собранного и приветливого шефа межпланетной лаборатории с таким рассеянным фейсплетом не привыкли, а кому-то даже пришлось поспешно убраться с дороги — сейчас он и гештальт бы перед собой не заметил. Поверить в происходящее было невозможно, и, тем не менее, сегодня всё произошедшее в последнее время сложилось в единую картину. Сикерское имя ещё можно было списать на случайность — не раз бывало, что новому трансформеру давался позывной, прямо противоположный его альтмоду, а в одной только Иаконской Академии училось и работало огромное количество мехов. Но вот то, что Эйр (Старскрим, тут же услужливо напомнил процессор) как-то упоминал свою вторую — химическую — специальность, резко сужало круг поиска. Обладателей сразу двух специальностей было не так много, что было связано с появлением новых узкопрофильных специализаций. Слова же ректора окончательно подтверждали личность кандидата — врать бы Триггерфорст не стал, случившееся на Джеруне было слишком серьёзным. Как же он, Скайфайр, умудрился всё это упустить?</p><p>Джет почти влетел в лабораторию и тут же застыл в дверях. Старскрим собственной персоной непринуждённо сидел прямо на запасном столе и бойко точил лясы с развесившей аудио молодёжью.</p><p>Увидев Скайфайра, сикер тут же соскочил со стола. Джет смотрел на него, пока тот шёл навстречу — тот же серый фейс, те же белые с алым крылья, те же манеры. Только теперь перед ним был не сумевший преодолеть свою клаустрофобию Эйр, а бывший геолог Академии Старскрим, явившийся на собеседование на должность заместителя. Виртуальный знакомый, спасшийся из пещеры летун и перспективный учёный — всё это был один и тот же трансформер.</p><p>— Ты промолчал! — воскликнул джет.</p><p>— Ты тоже промолчал! — не остался в долгу Старскрим, остановившись в двух шагах от Скайфайра. — Почему ты не сказал, что ты и есть тот самый Скайфайр?</p><p>— А ты спрашивал? Ты ведь наверняка знал, кто я такой, но не раскрыл все фишки.</p><p>— Нет, не знал. Я только вчера запись твоей конференции для подготовки посмотрел, и тогда только понял, кто ты. Я не мог знать, как выглядит Скайфайр, а вот ты обо мне, скорее всего, с самого начала знал.</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>Старскрим удивился.</p><p>— Как это нет? Разве это не было тестом на профпригодность в полевых условиях?</p><p>— Не было, — честно ответил Скайфайр. — Я тебя в том каньоне впервые видел. В твоём досье не было голофото.</p><p>Сикер молча закрыл фейс ладонью.</p><p>— Дурацкий спор.</p><p>— Дурацкий.</p><p>Повисло молчание. «Младшие» озадаченно переводили оптику с одного на другого. Старскрим отнял ладонь и взглянул на джета почему-то очень нерешительно. Ну… он ведь за собеседованием пришёл, верно?</p><p>И Скайфайр решился.</p><p>— Вот что… Я предлагаю тебе совместную разработку. Настоящую, на основе того, что мы с тобой узнали на Джеруне. Если покажешь высший класс — оформлю на должность в ближайшие орны. Идёт?</p><p>Старскрим улыбнулся, демонстрируя острые клыки. Скайфайр уловил облегчение в чужом энергополе и вдруг понял, что утреннее напряжение его самого понемногу отпускает.</p><p>— Идёт, джет-босс, — подколол его геолог.</p><p>— И твоё резюме мне на стол! Знакомство знакомством, а формальную процедуру ещё никто не отменял.</p><p>— Есть, джет-босс.</p><p>— Не называй меня боссом. У меня есть позывной.</p><p>— Ага, вот теперь-то я буду его знать.</p><p>Скайфайр еле удержался от того, чтобы закатить окуляры, и направился к своему рабочему месту.</p><p>— Да, кстати: готовь оформление на двоих, — добавили за спиной.</p><p>— Каких дво… — Скайфайр обернулся и раскрыл рот от удивления.</p><p>Из-под сикерской брони выглядывала очень знакомая чёрная мордашка с глазками-бусинками. Стоило джету попасть в их обзор, как лабораторию огласило звонкое сверчанье. Коллеги все как один дружно попятились.</p><p>— Видимо, не такие уж органики и забывчивые, как я думал, — небрежно сказал Старскрим, наслаждаясь всеобщей реакцией. — Когда мы возвращались, я перед выходом из гипера обнаружил, что кое-кто успел сжевать часть наших ботанических образцов. После твоего отлёта он хвостом за мной ходил, тебя, кажется, искал. На кой шарк, спрашивается, я перед вылетом пролетел лишнее расстояние, чтобы оставить его в той норе, откуда он вылез?</p><p>— Кто это? — нервно спросил практикант.</p><p>— Это что… это как же? — испытавший очередное за этот орн потрясение Скайфайр поспешил бережно принять зверька в ладони. Тот потёрся о металлические пальцы и, успешно идентифицировав их обладателя, удовлетворённо свернулся клубком.</p><p>— Видимо, он решил, что на корабле должно быть чётное число пассажиров.</p><p>— Я понял, но… Это же органик с далёкой планеты, у которого ни малейшего шанса вернуться! Кибертрон для него может быть опасен, а ты… Ты пронёс сюда инопланетного органика просто так, в сабспейсе! Без дезинфекции! Без протокола!</p><p>— Не скажу, чтобы мне доставило удовольствие таскать <i>это</i> у себя под бронёй…</p><p>— Он таулан, а не «это»!</p><p>— …но не оставлять же его было на звездолёте? Я проверил, он чист и не токсичен, его микроорганизмы для нас безвредны. Здешнюю атмосферу он воспринял нормально. Дезинфекцию я ему тоже сделал. Вот только объясни, чем мы его кормить будем? Мой домашний запас лузианских семян не безграничен.</p><p>Понявшие, что органик не столь опасен, как могло показаться сначала, близнецы обступили Скайфайра, наперебой обсуждая наглое пушистое явление. Удерживая таулана в ладонях, джет снова взглянул на Старскрима. Тот пытался казаться невозмутимым, но подрагивающие губы выдавали сикера, что называется, вместе с отсутствующими антеннами. Похоже, что таулан и его не оставил равнодушным. И что теперь со всем этим делать?</p><p>— Он что, урчит? — не поверил осязательным датчикам Скайфайр, ощутив мелкую вибрацию тёплого органического тельца.</p><p>— Он часто так делает.</p><p>— У меня он не урчал…</p><p>— Это я на него положительно влияю, — ухмыльнулся Старскрим.</p><p>— Но лаборатория может быть для него опасна, — серьёзно сказал практикант, стараясь, впрочем, удерживать дистанцию. — Может, сам он и безвреден, а вот экспериментальные жидкости или энергонное излучение могут повредить уже ему самому. Мы ведь пока точно не знаем, как именно работают системы органиков.</p><p>— Он находился рядом с нами длительное время и жил у меня в отсеке, — возразил ему Скайфайр. — Наши Искры излучают, но я пока никаких отклонений у него не заметил.</p><p>— Ты хочешь это на опыте проверить? — поинтересовался Старскрим. — А что, отличный материал для ещё одной диссертации. А если у него начнутся неисправности, к ремонтнику, что ли, понесёшь?</p><p>— Ни за что, — категорически ответил джет. — Дома поселю. Сделаю ему искусственную экосистему. А с кормёжкой — не проблема, найду поставщиков. И воду буду синтезировать. И нет, не отдам. Он сам не согласится. Я его спас, мне за ним и ухаживать.</p><p>— Серьёзно? — поднял надлинзовые Старскрим, радуясь про себя сознательности Скайфайра. Если честно, он не знал, что делал бы, откажись джет от зверька.</p><p>— Серьёзно. И, между прочим, я всё ещё имею право выставить тебя отсюда за нарушение правил лабораторной безопасности!</p><p>— Да, конечно. Но я принёс тебе этот, хм, «подарок», — кивнул на таулана Старскрим, — разве это не идеальная взятка? И, как я уже сказал, дезинфекцию он прошёл, а вот ты свои манипуляторы ещё и не обрабатывал.</p><p>— Шлак, ты прав… а теперь отнеси его в подсобку, — вручил ему обратно зверька Скайфайр. Новый помощник поистине обладал способностью к виртуозному препирательству, блокируя любой словесный выпад. — Нечего ему здесь делать. И, Старскрим…</p><p>— Да?</p><p>— Спасибо.</p><p>Сикер теперь уже откровенно разулыбался в ответ на благодарность нового шефа, чьи поля буквально затопило жизнерадостным умилением. Порой Скайфайр казался ему не взрослее пятиворнового спарка. Старскрим понёс самозабвенно урчащего таулана к соседнему отсеку.</p><p>— Начнём через пять кликов! — крикнул ему вдогонку джет.</p><p>— Конечно, большой босс, — не сдержался довольный геолог. У него была новая работа, интересный начальник и хорошее настроение.</p><p>Может, это и было опрометчивое решение, подумал Скайфайр, глядя ему вслед… а может, и нет. Но Старскрима он испытает по полной — и что-то подсказывало, что это будет интересным опытом.</p><p>Точно так же думал и Старскрим, усаживая таулана в найденную упаковку из-под старого микроскопа.</p><p>А дальше время покажет.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><i>Пять астроциклов спустя.</i><p>Орны и декациклы шли один за другим. Продолжал заниматься исследованиями Научный институт, провела очередной выпуск молодых специалистов Академия, на учёном форуме в Симфуре один из уважаемых членов Научного Совета Кибертрона случайно заехал под камеру Искры приезжему коллеге с Вентрума, возглавлявшему там ни много ни мало орбитальное строительство, двое изобретателей — один из Праксуса, другой из пригородов Полигекса — умудрились додуматься до почти идентичных изобретений и одновременно подать на патент, на рубежах открыли ещё две планеты, от далёкой звезды JV-546387 рядом с зоной аномалий приняли первые сигналы, группа радиологов получила Премию Алхемиста*, в датанете бурно обсуждали новую диссертацию, автор которой буквально выворачивал наизнанку традиционное представление кибертронцев о времени. И, конечно, по-прежнему отстаивали свои интересы сенаторы и политики, не дремал гоночный тотализатор, кипела ночная городская жизнь, наполненная световыми шоу и звуками музыки, подросли на пару кредитов цены на энергон, было ограблено отделение банка на средних уровнях, в Каоне среди гладиаторов объявился новый чемпион, подписали очередной ничего не значащий договор между фактически автономным Восом и столицей, а над Кибертроном прошло солнечное затмение. Все эти и многие другие события, конечно, не проходили мимо внимания двух учёных, ныне главенствовавших в Иаконской межпланетной лаборатории, однако задевали их не больше необходимого. В общем, продолжалась обычная жизнь.</p><p>Ни один, ни другой с тех пор не пожалели о своём сотрудничестве. Нельзя сказать, конечно, чтобы всё шло идеально гладко; случалось всякое, вроде застревания в подъёмнике на одной исследовательской станции (на обратный рейс они тогда опоздали), а пару раз они даже крупно поссорились на почве банального несовпадения научных методов. Сикерский темперамент сталкивался с нерушимым упрямством джета и в таких случаях порождал адский коктейль. Причинами примирений, как ни странно, послужили сущие пустяки — один раз им вдвоём пришлось вручную собирать разлетевшиеся по всей лаборатории детали новой автоматики, которую доставили в разобранном виде; в другой — продуть друг другу в простенькой сетевой игрушке во время невыносимо скучного доклада. А уж взаимных подколов, замешанных на восианском этикете, сумасшедших кликов «Ох, шлак, я забыл! — Скажи спасибо, что я вспомнил!», разноплановых экспериментов и смешных моментов вроде скульптурной композиции «близнецы и плотоядное растение» было хоть отбавляй. Конечно, Старскрим был не Ренстил, и его не стоило принуждать к чему-либо, можно было только предложить или попросить, однако Скайфайр не мог сказать, что лаборатория от этого что-то потеряла. Просто теперь все они работали в несколько в иной обстановке. Лучшим выходом было принять новый порядок, что джет и сделал, а уж младшие смотрели на Старскрима с опасливым восхищением.</p><p>В один прекрасный вечер Скайфайр вернулся в личную кварту и с облегчением заблокировал двери — предстоящие выходные и накопившиеся отгулы, которые, собственно, начались уже с завершением сегодняшнего рабочего орна, были для него священным временем, во время которого ограничивались рабочие и гостевые контакты, если только не существовало обратной договорённости. У Старскрима был свой магнитный ключ, однако он, судя по тишине, ещё не появлялся. Скайфайра это не удивило — при, казалось бы, одной и той же слаженной работе они оба умудрялись жить каждый по своему личному графику. График джета отличался ленивой неспешностью и ранними выходами онлайн с первыми лучами звезды; сикер же воплощал в себе домашнее непостоянство, часто посещая различные культурные мероприятия после, а иногда и до работы, хотя при этом умудрялся сохранять в своём собственном отсеке идеальный порядок и почти не опаздывать. Поначалу Старскрим отказался разделить кварту вместе с, как он весело выразился, «таким крупным начальством» — Скайфайр не настаивал, и новый помощник поселился «где-то неподалёку». Дом полностью принадлежал институту, как и весь близлежащий район, уже давно прозванный научным городком, так что до главного корпуса было только отвёрткой докинуть. Однако неожиданно выяснилось, что предоставленная Старскриму кварта находится аккурат над квартой Скайфайра — при столь разных личных режимах выяснить это обстоятельство и вправду можно было только случайно. Увидев однажды, как сикер поздним вечером подлетает к своей лётной площадке прямо у него над головой, Скайфайр сходу пригласил его в гости, и с тех пор подобные ежевечерние посиделки стали нормой. Иногда посиделки превращались в совместные полёты, и спор «кто быстрее дойдёт до орбиты» давно уже стал чем-то постоянным. С учётом того, что даже дома процессоры двух крылатых учёных не снижали активности, Скайфайр содержал в своей кварте рабочий уголок, а в сейфе — коллекцию хорошего энергона, пополнившуюся в последнее время персональными вкладами Старскрима. Постепенно тот прописался у него едва ли не на постоянной основе, и даже перезаряжался здесь же, не утруждаясь переходом наверх — дальний отсек кварты никогда не был особо нужен Скайфайру, но был вполне уютен, а потому с комфортом вместил в себя сикерскую подзарядочную платформу.</p><p>В общем, Старскрим оказался нормальным соседом. Он не шумел, не капал на процессоры (если только не бывал иногда взвинчен) и соблюдал чистоту. К тому же наличие двух выходов, имевшихся в каждой кварте дома — один к лифтам и лестницам, а другой для лётных форм — позволяло свободно приходить и уходить, не мешая друг другу.</p><p>А ещё он был не только расторопным напарником, но и хорошим компаньоном, правда, не всегда предсказуемым. Он многое схватывал с полуслова, и порой ночная болтовня по любому поводу заканчивалась за пару джооров до вылета на работу. Это уже начинало походить на дружеское панибратство, и первые его признаки появились тогда, когда Скайфайр решил дать подросшему таулану имя — не всё же называть его тауланом. У него самого долго не возникало никаких идей, пока Старскрим авторитетно не заявил, что Блэкхеду всё равно, как его зовут, и напрягаться в выдумках уже не надо. Изумлённый Скайфайр никогда бы не додумался дать органику кибертронское имя, однако к тому времени, как он открыл было рот для возражений, и таулан, и Старскрим уже пришли к полному взаимопониманию в этом вопросе. Джету ничего не оставалось, кроме как присоединиться к мнению большинства.</p><p>Сейчас Блэкхед озадачивал их новой проблемой. Окончательно вымахавший во что-то большое, длинное и густо-пушистое, таулан в последнее время вёл себя странно. Его поведение напоминало тревогу перед землетрясением на Джеруне, но отличалось навязчивым желанием потереться о всевозможные поверхности и появлением слабых меток запаха по всей кварте. Кроме того, он стал орать по ночам, сменив обычное звонкое сверчанье на низкие томные звуки. В ответ на осторожное предположение смущённого Скайфайра о том, что Блэкхеду, кажется, пришла пора реплицироваться, доведённый ночными криками Старскрим ворчливо предложил отправить его обратно, потому что двух и больше тауланов, да ещё с некоторыми различиями, он здесь не выдержит. В тот же вечер Блэкхед пришёл к сикеру в отсек и долго заглядывал ему в окуляры, пока Старскрим не соизволил сменить гнев на милость. Теперь они со Скайфайром вместе искали решение, и в процессе этого поиска взаимная восианская вежливость незаметно уступала место простому товариществу.</p><p>Блэкхед на приход джета не отреагировал — он дрых прямо на домашнем терминале, свесив заметно удлинившийся хвост. Атмосферные установки, купленные в первую же после появления таулана ротацию, делали своё дело, так что на вдыхаемый состав органик не жаловался. Лучше уж так, чем рискованный эксперимент на длительное восприятие кибертронской атмосферы, пусть и подходящей многим инопланетянам. Не заправлявшийся с утра Скайфайр поставил кубик в нагреватель, выждал клик и, прихватив с собой энергон, подошёл к оконному стеклопласту, занимавшему почти всю внешнюю стену от пола до потолка. Отпил глоток, задумчиво глядя на ночной Иакон. Странно — он никогда не воспринимал ночной город с точки зрения эстетики; вот философские размышления и бездумное разглядывание туманностей были больше ему по Искре. Джет не сказал бы, что ему особо нравился Иакон, как не мог, впрочем, утверждать и обратное — этот большой город, сочетавший несочетаемое, столица всего Кибертрона, одна из Трёх Жемчужин планеты, обладал целым рядом достоинств и недостатков. Для привыкшего к лабораторной тишине и частым дальним перелётам Скайфайра Иакон обычно был слишком шумным, слишком… большим, уж больно много всего в нём было намешано, но сейчас, подсвеченный тысячами огней на сотнях уровней, город был, пожалуй, красив и таинственен. Блеск цивилизации, засилье рекламы и пиара, типичный для столицы синдром широкого выбора, скорость, политика и, как ни странно, древнее благородство — вот, пожалуй, о чём мог бы поведать ночной Иакон. Но стеклопласт глушил почти весь шум извне, давая простор для более романтичной ночной трактовки.</p><p>Из раздумий Скайфайра вывел неожиданный сигнал внутреннего коммлинка.</p><p>
  <i>*Файр, ты дома?*</i>
</p><p>Старскрим. И чего ему неймётся? Хронометр подсказал, что в это время заместитель уже обычно прилетал домой. Да и коммлинком он по вечерам нечасто пользовался.</p><p>
  <i>*Дома. Ты где?*</i>
</p><p>
  <i>* Есть проблемы.*</i>
</p><p>Скайфайр не глядя закинул опустевшую оболочку куба в утилизатор и нахмурился.</p><p>
  <i>*Ты можешь объяснить конкретней?*</i>
</p><p>
  <i>* Я тут… Проблемы не у меня, просто я оказался рядом. В общем, прилетай. Главный госпиталь, второй филиал, южный блок, тридцатый уровень. Лови координаты.*</i>
</p><p>О. Это ещё что за новости?</p><p>
  <i>*Что произошло?*</i>
</p><p>
  <i>*Джампстайер произошёл. Мы вдвоём из института уходили, он ко мне на выходе прикопался. Хотел выведать  о нашей работе, маленький любопытный шарковнюк…*</i>
</p><p>Скайфайр слегка растерялся. С того орна, как Старскрим поступил в лабораторию, Джампстайер оставил свои настойчивые попытки войти в межпланетные исследования, ограничиваясь нарочито вежливыми приветствиями в коридорах. Отучать же эмоционального напарника от крепких выражений джет не нанимался.</p><p>
  <i>*Что ты ему сказал?*</i>
</p><p>
  <i>*Ничего особенного. Он увязался за мной на выставку живых голокартин. А в итоге траванулся при мне в баре.*</i>
</p><p>
  <i>*ЧТО?!*</i>
</p><p>
  <i>*Да, он и туда за мной пошёл. Ещё потом домой его отправлять… Прилетай, я тут один не справлюсь. Расскажу на месте.*</i>
</p><p>Коммлинк отключился.</p><p>Вот тебе и спокойный вечерок, Скайфайр. «Траванулся»! Да он Джампстайеру после отгулов потом шлем открутит! И Старскриму тоже: в том, что вредный напарничек чем-то спровоцировал не менее своенравного администратора, джет не сомневался ни единого клика.</p><p>До второго филиала лететь пришлось долго, потому что неведомый архитектор умудрился построить его в плотно населённых кварталах восточного сектора. Кроме того, неукоснительно соблюдавшему суровые столичные правила воздушного движения Скайфайру пришлось повисеть в пробке: у гигантского рекламного щита частично отказали антигравы, и бесконечный ряд летучек и лёгких флаеров дружно ожидал, пока бригада ремонтных дронов расчистит воздушную трассу. Сам госпиталь, впрочем, произвёл положительное впечатление: он был чист и ухожен, а персонал любезно проводил посетителя в южный блок — поистине в этих сверкающих белизной повторяющихся коридорах можно было заблудиться.</p><p>Старскрима Скайфайр обнаружил возле одного из медотсеков. Тот стоял у стеклопласта, через который можно было видеть всё, что происходит внутри, и с брезгливым фейсом водил вдоль корпуса ультрафиолетовой лампой.</p><p>— Что ты делаешь? Где Джампстайер?</p><p>Старскрим в ответ хмуро взглянул в стекло, за которым в данный момент никого не было — пациент находился во втором, смежном отсеке, откуда периодически выглядывала тень дежурного медика.</p><p>— Этот несчастный идиот стравил на меня полупереработанное топливо. На генеральной очистке сейчас.</p><p>— Топливо? Рассказывай.</p><p>Старскрим тщательно обработал ультрафиолетом ноги и вручил лампу Скайфайру.</p><p>— На, первичная дезинфекция.</p><p>— Как его угораздило засориться? Чем вы вообще занимались?</p><p>— Я же говорил, он за мной увязался. Что да как, а почему я решил работать с тобой, а зачем тебе понадобился штатный химик, когда новый вылет, бла-бла-бла… Достал! Я сказал ему, что работа незавидная, так что пусть кончает завидовать.</p><p>— Твоё остроумие просто зашкаливает.</p><p>— Ну, знаешь, это не я приставал с вопросами, которые меня не касаются.</p><p>— И дальше что?</p><p>— А дальше то, что этот оплавок, видите ли, обиделся. Ну, я и предложил спор. На энергон. Один куб за раз, без остановок. В качестве мирного договора. Кто сползёт под стойку первым — проиграл.</p><p>— Ты болван, — проникновенно сказал Скайфайр, — ты это знаешь?</p><p>— Да погоди ты! — скривился задетый за живое Старскрим, не желавший признать свою ошибку. — Его же не отвадить было! Когда пришли, решили со среднезаряженного начать, и он погнал первым. Догнался…</p><p>— И ты хочешь сказать мне, что он от среднезаряженного сбросился?</p><p>— Не от него. Это был вовсе не энергон, а техническая смесь!</p><p>Скайфайр застыл. Его окуляры нехорошо сузились.</p><p>— Техническая? В какой заправке вы наливались?</p><p>— В обычной, недалеко от шоу-центра. Я этого заправщика, пока эвакуатор летел, вдоль и поперёк потряс. Он Праймусом и всеми альфами клялся, что ничего не подмешивал и ни шлака не знал, даже лицензию со страху предъявил. Не похоже, чтобы он врал, его самого, скорее всего, надули или прямо перед нашим приходом цилиндр подменили. У меня же усиленные химанализаторы проапгрейджены, так вот в других цилиндрах нормальный энджекс оказался, а в этом, из которого мы заказывали — адский коктейль дистиллятов, гликолевых эфиров и прочей квинтотени, и всё это для виду сильными вкусовыми присадками приправлено! Джампстайер только полкуба махом выдул, как его и скрутило. На меня скрутило, тьфу…</p><p>— По-хорошему такое на уголовку тянет, — покачал шлемом Скайфайр. — Это могли владельцу коммерцию в назидание подпортить, в том районе полно торговых конкурентов. Патруль вызывал?</p><p>— Никого не вызывал, не хотел тратить время. Пусть владелец и разбирается, он в ответе за свой товар. Сам подумай — я стою весь в чужом топливе, этот на полу корчится, как бы супинаторы не откинул, а полисы будут до утра в заправке безрезультатное расследование копать и всех по десятому кругу допрашивать? Это ещё хорошо, что я сам не успел к этому коктейльчику приложиться, заботиться о нас обоих было бы некому, посетителям поболт.</p><p>— Тебе повезло. Я не шучу, тебе просто шарково повезло, исходя из описанного тобой состава. Некоторые сочетания способны сразу весь топливопровод выжечь. Найти бы того, кто это сделал… И Джампстайеру, кстати, тоже повезло, что он эту смесь сразу стравил — аварийные программы у него сработали штатно и внутренние системы  не успели крупно пострадать.</p><p>— Угу… — проворчал Старскрим. — Штатно, как же… Фильтры за свой счёт менять будет!</p><p>— За чей же ещё, — мрачно согласился Скайфайр, которому вся эта история с «коктейлем» сильно не понравилась. — Но ты всё равно сглупил.</p><p>— Я не…</p><p>— Сглупил, сглупил. Я Джампстайера знаю, он ведётся на любую провокацию. В том, что смесь оказалась технической, ты не виноват, а вот включать процессоры иногда полезно.</p><p>На этом разговор оборвался, потому что их обоих не терпящим возражений тоном позвали в медотсек.</p><p>— Что ж, ваш друг — везунчик, — озвучил ранее высказанную Скайфайром мысль медбот. — Операцию проводить не придётся.</p><p>— Спасибо, — с видимым облегчением поблагодарил джет.</p><p>— А вот вам от подобных состязаний впредь рекомендую воздержаться, — обратился медик уже к Старскриму. — Он тремя орнами на обеззаряженном отделается.</p><p>— Да не я эту смесь мешал!</p><p>— Не мешали, зато заправиться с огоньком захотели. Помяните моё слово, однажды все ваши заправочные пари добром не кончатся. Дозаправлялись!</p><p>— Вы уже третий раз! Слушайте, кто вы вообще такой, чтобы читать мне нотации?</p><p>— Главный врач блока Рэтчет, — тут же предъявил личную карту-жетон медбот. — У вас, господин крылатый, хорошие дентопластины, но я вас всё равно посмотрю, хотите вы того или нет, — объявил он в ответ на протестующий оскал Старскрима, — а вы, молодой мех, — бесцеремонно ткнул он пальцем в Скайфайра, — сядьте пока вот здесь и не крутитесь под ногами.</p><p>Обалдевший Скайфайр, которого вот уже тысячу ворн никто не называл молодым (и кто — медик, ростом еле дотягивающий ему до грудного стеклопласта!), молча уселся на указанное место, наблюдая за действиями медика. Старскрим поспешил заявить, что ему самому лучше знать, в каком состоянии его собственный корпус, он ничуть не пострадал и тратить время на осмотры ему незачем, да и вообще от нынешних ремонтников толку мало — выдумали на узкие специализации делиться, вот раньше один и тот же мастер любой полудезактив в функционирующего трансформера собрать мог, а у современных компетенции почти ноль; проще самому починиться, чем к кривоманипуляторным за помощью ходить, кредиты тратить, и точка.</p><p>Рэтчет выслушал его с саркастической ухмылкой. Когда сикер договорил, он красноречиво поднял оптогрань и без лишних слов направил на Старскрима наручный сканер.</p><p>— У вас ремонтно-медицинский диплом есть, молодой мех? — елейно поинтересовался он, перебив новые возражения.</p><p>— Нет, химико-геологический, — насмешливо ответил Старскрим, намеренно смешав две разные специальности в одну. Придётся терпеть шаркова доктора…</p><p>Рэтчет обошёл Старскрима, сканируя от шлема до «каблуков» дожигателей.</p><p>— Ах, геологи-и-ический, — почти издевательски протянули у сикера за спиной.</p><p>Старскрим обернулся, едва не врезав медботу кромкой крыла.</p><p>— Что, впечатлило? — спросил он, наблюдая, как тот заканчивает сканирование.</p><p>— Не слишком, — безразлично хмыкнул Рэтчет, считывая данные. — Кому же распоряжаться в этом отсеке: тому, у кого диплом медика, или геологу в статусе «пациент»?</p><p>Старскрим понял, что его, кажется, только что изящно опустили. Однако спускать подобное было не в его привычках.</p><p>— Скажите, а вы всегда оттачиваете чувство собственной важности на пациентах?</p><p>— Только в том случае, если у пациентов блок понятливости не откалиброван.</p><p>— Вам выдать медаль «калибровщик ворна»?</p><p>Рэтчет поднял взгляд от сканера.</p><p>— Заявку на медаль подписать вдоль или поперёк?</p><p>Сзади раздалось сдавленное фырканье. Скайфайр шумно прогнал кулеры в форсированном режиме, пытаясь скрыть неуместный смех. Заметив два устремлённых на него возмущённых взгляда, он не выдержал и заржал уже по-настоящему, прикрыв ладонью фейсплет.</p><p>— Я не понял, ты и над своим первым помощником так смеялся, когда он на верстак загремел? — вопросил Старскрим, глядя на трясущегося джета. — Да что смешного?!</p><p>Скайфайра в ответ только ещё больше разобрало. Из соседнего отсека тоже зафыркали — это подал признаки активности явно пригревший аудиодатчики о перепалку Джампстайер.</p><p>— Пациенты! — не выдержал Рэтчет, включая медицинский терминал. — Учёные! Вечно пытаетесь мне рассказать, как надо работать! Спасал я одного вашего астроциклы назад, так он ещё после дозы деактиватора поначалу офф уходить не хотел и вопросики задавал. А что с системами у него творилось — полный шлак! И не надо мне тут про самодиагностику рассказывать — всё он о себе знал и ничего не сделал! Никакой ответственности за собственные корпуса, а всё туда же — бессмертная раса, умные процессоры, науку двигать!</p><p>— А кем он был? — перестал наконец хохотать Скайфайр, сумев вычленить из потока докторского возмущения слово «вашего».</p><p>— Я что, всех пациентов помню? — недовольно отозвался медик. — Знаю только, что он из вашего института. Свалился прямо на работе. И, насколько я в курсе дела, до сих пор на Парадроне броню просиживает.</p><p>Окуляры Скайфайра изумлённо расширились.</p><p>— На Парадроне?</p><p>— Тяжёлый случай был, где же ещё ему находиться… Ваш знакомый? — правильно расшифровал выражение его фейса Рэтчет.</p><p>— Это мой бывший помощник, — ответил Скайфайр, пытаясь справиться с очередным невероятным совпадением. — Ренстил. Давнее прогрессирующее повреждение реактора и, как следствие, длительная нагрузка на нейросеть. Это вы его ремонтировали?</p><p>— Теперь вспоминаю, — кивнул Рэтчет. — Да, я его и вытаскивал, вызов-то рихтовщики из соседнего приняли, но им такое не доверишь. Представьте себе — лежит на полу перед вами кандидат в праймусожители, кругом учёная толпа, все наперебой болтают, а время уходит… Уж простите, сделал всё, что мог.</p><p>— Если бы не вы, он бы так и ушёл в дезактив, — тепло улыбнулся Скайфайр, протягивая доктору манипулятор. — Мы все вам очень благодарны. Меня зовут Скайфайр, я работаю в лаборатории межпланетных исследований. А это Старскрим, мой нынешний заместитель.</p><p>— «Кухонный» помощник, значит, — прищурился Рэтчет, в свою очередь протягивая манипулятор Старскриму. — Ваше счастье, Старскрим, что вы это пойло не успели в себя залить, а то лежать бы вам за моей спиной вместе с вашим приятелем. Там состав, абсолютно не предназначенный для внутренних систем.</p><p>— Могу сбросить полный списочек, — сдержанно ответил на пожатие Старскрим. Взгляды у них с медиком в этот момент были подозрительно-оценивающие.</p><p>— Спасибо, уже составил. Сейчас я ему нанитов дам, а вы, Скайфайр, будьте готовы, я вас тоже осмотрю, — с этими словами Рэтчет зашёл обратно к Джампстайеру.</p><p>— А их-то зачем проверять? — послышался оттуда голос последнего.</p><p>— Вопросы, вопросы… Надо — значит, осмотрю! — неопровержимо припечатал медик.</p><p><i>*Профессионал*</i>, — с уважением передал Скайфайр по закрытой линии.</p><p><i>*Слишком наглый*</i>,  — не хотел сразу соглашаться с очевидным Старскрим.</p><p>
  <i>*Ну, знаешь, иногда в такой профессии не до субординации.*</i>
</p><p>
  <i>*Но ты его слышал? Мало мне этого назойливого ремонтного сервиса, так он ещё ставить меня на место вздумал!*</i>
</p><p>Скайфайр сумел удержать второй приступ веселья, но скрыть широкую улыбку ему не удалось.</p><p>
  <i>*Да что смешного, шлак побери?!*</i>
</p><p>
  <i>*Вы так похожи, когда спорите. И это было действительно смешно. Что плохого в том, что тебя просканировал знающий своё дело медик и дал положительную оценку?*</i>
</p><p>
  <i>*А сказать нормально он не мог?*</i>
</p><p>
  <i>*Видимо, ты его сильно задел своим недоверием, вот он и решил не церемониться. И он правильно сказал — он же здесь всё-таки медик, а не кто-то из нас троих.*</i>
</p><p>
  <i>*Я всё равно не прощу твой ржач.*</i>
</p><p>
  <i>*Расслабь контуры. Я смеялся над ситуацией, а не над тобой.*</i>
</p><p>Настроение Скайфайра почему-то упорно лезло вверх, и его не могло испортить ни нахождение в медблоке, ни проблемы Джампстайера, ни прерванный домашний вечер.</p><p>— Этот безумный вечерок определённо надо залить, — продолжил его мысль Старскрим, наблюдая за блаженным фейсплетом джета. Способность шефа иногда «выпадать» из реальности просто поражала.</p><p>— Согласен. Только нашим энергоном, а не заправочным.</p><p>— Тот с фиолетовой маркировкой — мой.</p><p>— А мне, значит, опять с красной достанется?</p><p>— Так, — хлопнул ладонями появившийся из процедурной Рэтчет, — теперь вы.</p><p>— Моя очередь смеяться, — усмехнулся Старскрим, тут же занимая освобождённое джетом место.</p><p>— Было бы над чем, — закатил окуляры Скайфайр.</p><p>— Ты же иголочных анализаторов до слива топлива боишься, — коварно сдал его секрет перед медботом Старскрим.</p><p>Скайфайр круто развернулся в ответ на этот выпад.</p><p>— Я тебе это потом припомню! — ткнул он пальцем в ухмыляющегося во все денты сикера. Впрочем, сердиться на развеселившегося напарника не получалось — он сам еле сдерживал собственное желание опять расхохотаться, но не желал первым поддаться на «слабо».</p><p>— Ага. Конечно, — Старскрим демонстративно сложил манипуляторы, не переставая лыбиться. Его настрой менялся удивительно быстро. Ржа хитрокрылая.</p><p>— Так, свои дружеские пикировки оставьте на потом, — прервал их медик, развернув сканер.</p><p><i>*Дружеские?*</i> — переспросил Старскрим.</p><p>
  <i>*Ты против?*</i>
</p><p>
  <i>*Не-а. От дармовой дружбы не откажусь. Только за этим к тебе в лабораторию и пришёл.*</i>
</p><p>
  <i>*Подкол засчитан.*</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*) Прима — по легенде, первый из Тринадцати. Предположительно, обладал аэроформой.<br/>*) Алхемист Прайм — ещё один из первых Тринадцати. Считается первым просветителем кибертронской цивилизации и предком обладателей учёной прошивки. По легенде, был алхимиком.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>